The Call For Order
by Switchback
Summary: 3 years after Meteorfall, the leader of the World Regenesis Organisation, Reeve Tuesti, gives AVALANCHE the job of clean-up duty for the world. However, the slow process of healing the planet would have dire consequences and a terrible price to pay for one Vincent Valentine.
1. Blue Fireworks

Cries of awe filled the air as the trail of sparks rocketed through the night sky, before exploding into a crescendo of colour and light. Cheer erupted straight after, loud applause and merriment from the crowd almost drowned out the sound of the fireworks. Gathered in the town square of Edge, the people, the survivors, celebrated three years of life and successful rebuilding.

Crimson eyes watched from the shadows of a nearby alley as another wailing streak of sparks soared across the inky black night. This time the fireworks burst into a shower of brilliant green shimmers like tumbling emeralds. Vincent Valentine quietly crossed his arms as he leaned against the cool brick, his golden gauntlet shimmering with coloured reflections of the fireworks. He tucked his chin into the safety of his blood red cowl to avoid the gentle breeze sweeping at his cape. He cast his mind back.

They were now in 3AC. Three years After Crisis. Three years since the catastrophe of Meteorfall. Also three years since he was last seen by AVALANCHE, or by barely any other people for that matter.

He pressed his back further into the wall and into more shadow as a child ran past his narrow retreat from the scene. She tugged expectantly at the hand of her mother as she pointed towards the centre of the square in barely contained excitement. "Mommy! Look at the pretty fireworks! Don't they look great over the statue!" The enormous Meteor Monument, built in remembrance of the terrible Meteorfall, stood proudly under the glittering fire show.

"They do, but slow down!" her mother laughed, a pretty sound but quickly lost in the thunderous bangs of celebration. They were soon consumed within the crowd as another cheer rang out with a clash and a rumble of glitter, another following shortly after, then again. The monument seemed to shine more brightly than ever, its construction helped along by refugees who used nothing but the best metal they could find from Midgar's ruins.

This was the town of Edge, built eastward to the remains of Midgar and standing proof of the people's will to survive and to carry on. Vincent turned away as another firework cracked the sky open with a flash of red, scattering brilliant shining fire. While the people of Edge seemed to be moving on with their lives, Vincent was only bitterly reminded of the fact that he had failed to move on at all. The past three years had been wasted on him, as he had spent them in a dark dingy library deep within the Shinra Mansion.

He was at a loss as to where to go, so returning to the place he had been rudely awakened seemed to be the only option, back to the forbidden town of Nibelheim where even the bravest feared to set foot. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking for. A reason to be, perhaps. A reason to live.

Hojo was gone. Sephiroth was gone.

… Lucrecia was gone.

He had no reason to stay on this earth, he felt unwelcome on the very soil he was born on. One night as he sat idly looking through some tomes hidden deep in the library, under the rotting floorboards of the mansion, he discovered something he hadn't noticed before. Deep in the gaping jaws and belly of that terrible, dust and damp riddled mansion, it seemed there were further secrets. Vincent read the terrible scriptures of a madman, diaries that went into macabre detail in how to remove organs, rend flesh from bone. How to splinter a mind and stir madness.

But it was there that he found more turmoil and more questions, as well as a sickness seeded with bile that lay festering in his stomach. Vincent seemed to attract mystery but it was not what he wanted, quite the contrary. He wanted answers.

The crowd reached a fever pitch as a particularly large firework flecked with gold burst in the sky. It lightly shook the foundations around him with an echo that rumbled on the wind before dying with it.

"Whooo! Well would'ya check out that baby!" That booming voice, Vincent would recognise it anywhere. He quickly turned back towards the alley entrance and the square with interest.

"It's super pretty!" A little girl's voice chimed up with amazement.

"It's super super pretty," a woman's voice agreed with amusement. "What do you think, Denzel?"

"It's pretty cool." The boy's voice would have sounded indifferent, except for the hint of a smile on his face.

A heavy built dark-skinned man crossed the square, wrapped in a puffy white vest. His huge brown boots thundered down on the cobblestones, his confident stride highlighting his muscular frame. However, the scary effect was completely ruined by his passenger, a little girl wearing a white turtle-neck jumper. Her small arms circled around his thick neck, her eyes fixed on the firework-ridden sky with an expression of delight. Vincent recognised the man to be Barret Wallace, former leader of AVALANCHE and his adopted little girl, Marlene.

By his side as he walked followed a woman most fair, wearing a black zip-up leather vest with a white shirt underneath. A black leather duster, similar in make to her vest, hung low around her hips and reached down to her ankles. Her chocolate coloured hair appeared almost black until a firework illuminated the scene with blinding colour. Vincent knew this to be Tifa Lockhart, however her charge he did not recognise. A small boy, shuffling close to her heels, his hair a hazel shade that was very messy and tousled. He wore a short sleeved dark green hoodie over his light brown button up shirt. He scuffed his sneakers, dragging his feet across the square.

Vincent should have known that some of his former team mates would appear here, at the third year anniversary of saving the world by their own hands. After all, that's why he was here... wasn't it? Vincent had to question himself, he simply wasn't sure any more.

"What colour firework do you like, Denzel?" Marlene called from her towering father's shoulders, giggling as he shrugged his shoulders further into his jacket causing her to jump up slightly.

"I'm not so bothered about fireworks..." he shyly mumbled.

"There must be one that you like though, right?" Tifa gently encouraged with a smile that seemed to take him off guard.

"B-blue. I like blue. But I don't think I've ever seen a blue firework before..."

Barret roughly scratched at his thick beard with his giant metal fingers, belonging to his steel right hand. "Well, I think I'll go talk ta the guy in charge of this whole thing. I'm gonna get ya that blue firework if they ain't already got some." He turned towards Denzel and gave him a confident grin before stomping into the crowd, parting it with his sheer bulk, another firework bursting over the gathering. A beautiful purple. Marlene waved from his shoulders above the sea of people. Tifa smiled and stifled a laugh at the little girl's enthusiasm and at how she seemed to be floating and bobbing above people's heads and waved back.

"I don't want to be too much trouble." Denzel suddenly said, causing Tifa to look down in surprise.

"Now what makes you say that?" she asked incredulously, lowering her arm.

"I'm not stupid," he said in a low voice, a tone of bitterness to it. "I know you're trying to cheer me up since Cloud left. He left because of me, didn't he? Because I'm too much trouble to take care of." Tifa lowered herself down to Denzel's height and took a gentle but firm hold of his shoulders, causing him to look up into Tifa's very serious face.

"You're not the reason why Cloud left. Cloud has his own reasons for leaving and you're not a single one of them. You're not any trouble, not to Cloud, not to me, not to anyone. We love you very much. Do you understand?"

She held his eyes steady with her own. Denzel remained silent for a few moments, before nodding his head. Tifa's face broke out into a smile.

"Now that's good," she said with relief as she stood up straight and stretched, arching her back and stretching her arms up towards the fireworks. Inside though, her mind was anything but relieved. She discreetly frowned to herself, she desperately wanted to speak to Barret about this once she had the chance. A yellow one flashed and boomed in splendour above them then accompanied with crackling sparks. They heard Barret before they saw him, pretending not to stumble out of the crowd, Marlene hanging around his neck, still grinning.

"Now you're in for a treat!" He winked at Denzel as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Did they have any blue ones or did they have to go find some?" Tifa asked Barret. She thought it rather odd if they didn't already have any blue fireworks. They weren't particularly rare, Tifa had seen them before in her childhood back in Nibelheim. However for Denzel, a child and orphan of the slums, it wasn't something common at all.

"They already had some, guess it was jus' coincidence that they hadn't already set em' off." He looked towards the sky expectantly. "Keep watchin' lil' man! You're gonna get your own firework!"

True to Barret's word, as they turned to the sky a screaming streak of sparks fired from the ground, getting quieter and quieter as it shot into the sky. Then came a tremendous bang, a deep blue shape emerging into the blackness, scattering across the night canvas in sparkling streams. The crowd gasped and cheered. Tifa looked to Denzel from the corner of her eye and smiled at the boy's amazed expression, his mouth slightly open and his wide eyes taking it all in. This was the biggest firework yet, a very fitting present for him. She just made him out over the roar of the people.

"Whoa."

"Daddy, daddy look!" Marlene animatedly pointed towards the shimmering blue. "Denzel's firework is so pretty! I'd like a pretty firework!"

Barret laughed and moved his shoulders, causing Marlene to bounce up and down, making her laugh in pure enjoyment.

As the firework continued its crescendo and flashed blue across the square, it illuminated the monument in a brilliant shade of cobalt. Denzel looked around, drinking in the scene. He looked to his right and locked eyes with a crimson shadow in an alleyway. Stunned, he stepped back suddenly, losing his footing and falling with grasping hands against Barret's leg.

"Wha-Whaa-!" The cry and pull on his pants leg made Barret immediately look in alarm to where Denzel's gaze was transfixed, catching a glimpse of a crimson cloak, a moving figure, then nothing. The next flash illuminated nothing but bricks and emptiness.

A few moments passed in shock for the both of them. Barret had his giant hand resting on Denzel's shoulder as the boy breathed heavily, unsure of just when he placed it there. The crowd sounded muffled, almost like they were underwater, as the two of them tried to get their bearings.

Marlene and Tifa exploded in laugher. "Denzel fell over! Denzel fell over!" Marlene sang from her father's shoulders.

"Denzel, don't look up too much! You'll lose your balance!" Tifa laughed as she carefully helped the boy to his feet, feeling bad for laughing but unable to stifle it. "Are you alright?"

"T-Tifa! I was-"

Barret cut in sharply. "He's just fine, he lost his balance. Tha's all." Denzel looked up questioningly to the giant man, who nodded just slightly as if to say, 'It's alright.' He seemed to understand this and kept quiet.

Tifa furrowed her brows, not missing this silent exchange but she decided not to push the matter further. Instead she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she became lost in her thoughts.

"Now!" Barret raised his voice to his trademark boom, "My lil' girl wants a firework! What colour would ma precious flower like?"

"Gold! A pretty gold one!" Barely containing her excitement, she almost fell from Barret's broad shoulders. He laughed and grabbed her sides, lifting her up and setting her down safely next to Denzel.

"Gold it is, so daddy's gonna get what his lil' girl wants!" He turned to Tifa. "Make sure you look after 'em." Tifa looked questioningly at Barret.

"Of course I will, you know me well enough by now." She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring one but inside she was suspicious of his sudden change of behaviour. Barret seemed almost spooked.

"Don't worry about it!" He seemed to respond to Tifa but looked at Denzel, who knew it was meant for him. Then with a smile aimed at Marlene, he walked back into the crowd of townsfolk towards the monument where the fireworks were being set off.

Barret made sure that he was well hidden in the crowd before turning to make sure that Denzel was doing alright. Satisfied, he stopped for a moment, lost in thought.

_'Vincent? Here?'_


	2. Upon a Cloud

They had done it. It was official. Barret Wallace was the "Best dad in the huge entire world!" Well, according to one 7 year old Marlene Wallace he was anyway. After seeing "her" firework that Barret had arranged with the townsfolk in charge of the display, she had proclaimed his new title with vigour. They had stayed for a good hour or so afterwards, in which a group of refugees had came and set up a rather modest hot dog stand. Modest was putting it kindly, the counter was made from a bunch of rather soiled cardboard boxes lined up in a row.

Despite the appearance the smell had drawn most of the crowd over as the festivities continued, this included their own little group. After ordering their hot dogs with their own preferred toppings, (Marlene and Denzel both wanted ketchup, Barret with a big helping of mustard and chilli which made the children cringe, then Tifa with a dollop of relish,) they decided to make the short walk back to home. Seventh Heaven, otherwise known as Tifa's bar.

"This hot dog is really good!" Marlene said happily as she took another bite, holding Barret's hand and lightly swinging his arm as she walked.

"Yeumph is realph goofh." Denzel managed to speak around his hot dog half way in his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Denzel," Tifa lightly chided. "These do taste amazing though." She took the last bite of her relish hot dog and dusted the white powder from her hands that had came from the bun.

"I gotta say, they out did themselves with this hot dog here!" As Barret took a huge bite from the remains of his mustard and chilli creation, the other three all shared a look between each other. Fortunately this went unnoticed by the muscular man.

Soon they came upon the bar which sat against a background of worn concrete buildings and bent girders with rusty steel bolts. The bar itself looked worn too, being framed by the same steel girders and metal salvage that came from the ruins of Midgar. The bar kept its traditional feel, made from wood with its set glass windows and smooth brown oak finish. However, it looked like the surrounding metal structure was the only thing keeping it standing.

As Tifa walked up the small set of steps while gathering the keys from the utility pouch, woven onto the front of her duster, she could hear the children behind her yawn. Shuffling their feet with fatigue they followed her up the steps. She was just as tired as they were. She momentarily fumbled with the keys before locating the correct one, unlocking and pushing open the front door.

"Come on kids, time for bed." Barret advised as he wasted no time guiding them across the room and up the stairs. Tifa watched for a moment before turning to the door and taking down the sign which read, _'Bar closed due to third After Crisis festival.' _Ensuring the open sign was indeed flipped to show _'Closed'_, she did a quick check of the bar to make sure everything was in its place. Her eye caught a ring stain on the counter, so she quickly took out her cleaning cloth from behind the till to polish it off the wood.

Her mind was full of questions and simply not enough answers. Denzel's admission troubled her greatly. They were all hurt by Cloud's sudden disappearance, especially her. Simply thinking about it made her come close to falling back into depression, but she kept a brave face for the sake of the others. She had the children to look after. It hurt her greatly to learn that Denzel blamed himself for Cloud's sudden absence.

The stain was now all gone and nothing but a gleam left in its place. She allowed herself a heavy shouldered sigh and a few moments of self pity as she leaned against the bar to the ticking of the wall clock. Then after a few minutes had passed she swallowed the threat of tears and recomposed herself for the others. She followed them up the stairs with heavy feet.

As she rounded the corner and stepped into the doorway of the children's room, she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, smiling at the sight. Barret was just tucking in a sleepy Marlene, already changed into her light blue pyjamas with white bunny rabbits decorated across the fabric. She yawned as she clutched the duvet, murmuring something to Barret as he kissed her forehead. Tifa was almost certain she heard the words "tickly" and "beard."

"... Tifa?" She looked over to find Denzel peering up at her from behind his own bed cover with sleepy eyes. She walked over to the side of his bed and sat beside him.

"Yeah sweetie?" She tucked in his duvet a little more neatly and ran a hand through his messy locks.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want to be any trouble..." Tifa paused and stifled another sigh, this time one of frustration.

"Denzel, you're never any trouble. You never have been and you never will be... alright?" She ended her sentence playfully and messed his hair from side to side, normally this would have caused him to complain but he was simply too tired to protest. Instead he gave a lazy shake of his head.

"I just thought... if I was good enough and didn't cause trouble... Cloud might come back." Tifa immediately stopped messing around with his hair, slowly dropping her arm back to her side. It was getting to be a little too much and she had to swallow back tears. A heavy weight fell upon her shoulder and it took her a moments notice to realise it was Barret's. She glanced over at Marlene to find her sound asleep, her duvet rising and falling gently.

"Cloud..." Tifa began. "Cloud just has some things to sort out, that's all. Things that can't be sorted out here. With us. So he decided to leave and... get these things taken care of. When he's done, he'll come back. Regardless of how much trouble you cause or not." Tifa couldn't really believe her own words and didn't expect Denzel to either, but he seemed to accept this.

"...Sure?" his voice was laced with sleep.

"I'm positive." She gave him a weak smile that was anything but positive and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Denzel." She gained no response, his eyes were already closed and his breathing evened out.

As she walked out of the room and pulled the door softly shut, Barret who had been waiting for her outside pulled her into his arms and into a comforting embrace.

"Now I know that couldn't 'ave been easy girl." She paused a moment before returning the embrace in silence. "What'd he mean by he was sorry 'bout earlier?" Barret asked. Tifa took a steady breath and explained to Barret what had happened, when he went with Marlene to ask about a blue firework for Denzel. She couldn't see his reaction but she could feel the muscles tighten in his arms.

He gave a sigh of his own, releasing her from his arms to run a hand over his cornrow styled hair. "Well shit Tif... That kid sure has been through the works. But hey, you sounded like you took pretty good care of it in there."

"Did I?" She turned suddenly to look up at his face. "I lied to him, I didn't know what else to say. Cloud's gone and none of us know why, and now an 11 year old boy has got into his head that he's the one with the problem when we all know who the real problem is!" Barret urgently hushed her and she quickly realised how she had raised her voice. Taking a calming breath, she steadied herself.

Barret began, "...If I get my hands on that scrawny lil' piece a sh-"

"Barret." She warned him but it was no use.

"-I'll stick my gun arm right us his skinny lil as-"

"Barret!" she raised her voice while keeping it in a whisper and proceeded to punch his arm. He stopped and gave a slight wince before whispering out.

"Ow."

Tifa couldn't help but crack a smile and stifled a laugh as he rubbed the part of his arm that her fist made contact with. "Say what you want about Tifa Lockhart," he said, "she can still throw a punch." Her smile faded after a few seconds and she looked up to him with her russet eyes, a serious look to them.

"Thanks Barret. I don't know how I would have handled the kids for the last couple of days." He rubbed his nose with the index finger of his prosthetic.

"Don't mention it, anything for my fightin' gal." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We'll find him Tif. We will."

She responded weakly, "Yeah." And they stood in the hallway in silence.

Minutes passed as they made themselves comfortable leaning against the wall, the moonlight spilling down the corridor from the end window.

Barret suddenly seemed to think of something and almost jumped forward, moving her and himself away from the door. "Wha- what's wrong?" she stuttered out. When he didn't respond she placed her hand on his arm to cause him to pay attention. "Barret you're scaring me, you haven't been acting yourself since we were watching the fireworks-" He cut her off as soon as they were far away enough from the bedroom door for his own comfort.

"Yeah, 'bout that. Listen, I was sure at the time but I think I may have saw a phantom or summit." Tifa gave him an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Bear wit' me here," he paused with a serious look on his face, as if to brace himself for his next words. "I think... no, I'm pretty damn sure of it..."

Tifa's patience had worn thin about 2 hours ago but she still took care to keep her voice hushed.

"Sure of what?!"

"I'm sure I saw Vince!" Tifa was stunned. She blinked back at him a few times, her mouth open slightly. "Yeah I know, ridiculous right?" he almost laughed at himself. "It's been what, three years?" Tifa quickly recovered.

"Vincent? You mean _OUR_ Vincent?"

"Yeah. _OUR_ Vincent." Barret mimicked her term for him. "When Denzel fell I saw him lookin' towards the alleyway. He looked scared outta his mind an' I swear I saw his cloak. Only one guy I know who wears a cloak like that," he paused and then continued. "Only one guy I know who can scare the shit outta lil' kids and adults like that too." Tifa gave him a disapproving look and somehow managed to look concerned at the same time.

_'So he didn't fall because of looking up too high...' _she thought.

"So Denzel saw him? Why didn't you tell me?" Barret scratched the back of his neck with his giant steel fingers.

"I didn't jus' wanna bring up the fact that you and me may personally know what scared the crap outta him. I dunno what Denzel saw and even then I wasn't fully sure myself," he paused in thought then continued as if he was struggling with himself. "Shit I dunno, I just made the decision and rolled with it. I didn't wanna bring it up during the festival."

"It's alright Barret, I understand," she sympathised with him. "Denzel seems okay but I think we, or well, you," Barret raised an eyebrow at her here, "should talk with him about it."

"Why me man?" He crossed his arms defensively.

"Well you're the one who saw him, right?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah but..." he protested weakly. He knew Tifa was right, he was never good at the whole 'giving a talk' thing and he went out of his way to avoid it. While both of them knew Vincent, Barret was the one who saw him so it was only sensible that Barret spoke to Denzel about what he may, or may not have, saw. Now it was a question of how do you tell a kid you know an almost sort of living suspected vampire, and that he was actually a friend and saviour?

"Great! Well that's settled." Tifa said in a final tone, shortly followed by a yawn. While she didn't know the time, she knew it was very late. However she didn't think she would be able to sleep even if she tried now. Vincent Valentine, the living enigma who had disappeared for 3 years, may have been spotted. But she trusted Barret and if he was pretty sure he saw him, then she'd very well believe it.

"Come on," he said gently. "Let's get some rest, we'll talk about this shit in the mornin'." He guided Tifa to her own bedroom before heading towards Cloud's room, his temporary accommodation. He then wished her goodnight but not before assuring her he was just next door. She watched as he quietly clicked the door latch shut before heading into her own room and towards her own bed.

She stood for a moment in the darkness, the moonlight washing the floorboards with a white shine and causing her shadow to stretch back into the remaining black, into infinity. She had a heavy heart and she was sure it was responsible for her heavy footsteps, though she knew the more reasonable explanation was lack of sleep. Pushing herself forward with her toes, she fell forward onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. After a few minutes, she rolled onto her back and looked up at the pipes that wove through and around the ceiling.

Failing to find any comfort in their intricate structure, she turned her attention towards the window and her thoughts to two men as she slowly drifted towards sleep.

_'Cloud... Vincent... I wonder where you both are now?'_


	3. The Reeve Special

A crackling sound met Tifa's ears and she blinked lethargically, rubbing sleep from her tired eyes. Sizzling could suddenly be heard from downstairs and she recognised the sound immediately as it was a familiar one to her. Something had been added to a hot frying pan. Eggs perhaps. A delicious smell made its way to her nose that caused her mouth to water, her stomach persuading her to sit up. She looked around in a daze, not quite remembering when she had fallen into slumber.

As she sleepily got her bearings, a realisation dawned on her that made all of her lethargy disappear. _'Barret never uses a frying pan, he can barely cook. Which means...' _

She jumped up at the thought and began looking for her shoes, quickly realising they were already on her feet as she slept in her clothes last night. She stumbled out the bedroom door and almost jogged down the stairs with baited breath. Turning the corner hard, she dashed past the bar and burst through the kitchen door preparing herself to meet a certain blonde, spiked-haired SOLDIER.

"Cloud! I...!" Her voice died in her throat. Instead she was met with a confused Reeve Tuesti, clad in his standard red tie and matching navy suit with pressed trousers. This time however, he was wearing a white apron with pink frills around the edge over the top of his attire. He stood frozen over a frying pan, his spatula hovering mid-air, about to flip an egg.

"Oh..." Tifa finished disappointedly but quickly put on a jovial tone to disguise it. "Hello Reeve! I wasn't expecting you." She smiled but it was a fake one that he could see right through.

"I can see that," Reeve said in a kind tone as he raised the corner of his lip into a small smile. He resumed in flipping the egg, rearranging the sausage and bacon around the pan. "I called in on business but it does involve you as well, not just Barret." This definitely caught Tifa's interest. Reeve would occasionally call on Barret as he was in charge of finding new energy sources for the Planet. He had spent the last 3 years looking for oil fields, or other fossil fuels that the people could use.

Fossil fuel was a long way away from Mako in terms of power, which caused many problems of its own. Mainly that a lot of machinery was now redundant and had to be completely redesigned to make use of the new fuel they were using. However the people accepted this gratefully, a fuel that didn't rely on the Planet's very life was truly a blessing right now. So, Barret would report any oil field findings to the World Regenesis Organisation. Then the head of this, which was Reeve, would use this information to drill and gather up the fuel to help the refugees. She failed to see how she fit into all this.

"So, what do you need me for?" Tifa spoke up. Reeve grinned and gently rubbed at his thin black beard and moustache.

"I need you to take a seat and wait for me to finish your breakfast, no use speaking to everyone when they have empty stomachs." He turned over a rash of bacon which caused a fresh burst of sizzling to erupt from the pan. Tifa smiled and shook her head, thinking to herself. _'Typical Reeve, always so quick-witted.' _She decided to humour him and walked back out of the kitchen to find Barret and the children. The kitchen door still swung side to side after she had walked through it and Reeve couldn't help but look up from his cooking. He shook his head gently in the direction Tifa disappeared with his own found empathy.

"I'm sorry Tifa," he apologised softly under his breath before returning his attention back to the noisy pan. It was then that he noticed he may have slightly overdone one of the sausages. "Oh dear. Well, guess I'm having that one!" He laughed to himself and began to whistle for the remaining time he was cooking.

Past the bar and staircase was where Tifa found the others, in the little adjoining room that was mainly used as a dining area. And it was truly a sight to behold. Marlene and Denzel were playing with Cait Sith by throwing him up in the air, his little cat-like robot body being tossed this way and that. She was amazed his little gold crown didn't fall from his head as he almost touched the ceiling, his red cape flailing alongside his white gloved hands.

"Put me doon! I shouldn't be played with by wee bairns!" His distress was ended as Denzel caught him safely, his little black tail somewhat portraying relief as it coiled around the young boy's arm. "Ahhh, aye that's better. Now how aboot you put me doon and we can all-"

As the cat puppet continued his drone, Denzel and Marlene both shared a rather cheeky glance between them.

"-have a nice ti-yii-YIII-YAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as Denzel threw him up once more to his great dismay while Marlene laughed and clapped her hands. Barret sat on the deep red padded corner seats and smiled when he caught Tifa's eye.

"How'd ya sleep girl? You look kinda rough." Barret voiced his concern as she sat down beside him. While most people may have taken offence to his words, Tifa knew Barret long enough to know that while he was brash, he was also honest and meant no harm. Besides, she wasn't that type of girl. That didn't mean she couldn't tease him a little though. She put on a tone of pretend hurt as Cait Sith continued his wail in the background.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself." She was amused by the guilty look that passed across his face, and as he scratched the back of his neck, it didn't take long for the smile she had been trying to hide to break out across her face. Once he saw it and realised she was joking, he grinned back at her in relief and chuckled, a deep throaty sound. He was about to speak but it was at that moment Reeve carefully strode through the doorway, minus his effeminate apron. Two plates balanced precariously on his right arm while the left bore napkins draped across like a strung up pair of ghosts, his hand gripping two cups of steaming coffee.

"Here we are," Reeve said joyfully, placing the meals down on the table with surprising grace, following up with the two mugs and napkins. "Two Reeve Specials. _Bon Appétit_."

"Special? Don't gimme that sh-" Barret was cut off as Tifa elbowed him in the side.

"Thank you Reeve, it smells wonderful." She gave Barret a sideways glance but to him it looked more like a glare. Reeve just chuckled as he set down the cutlery, which Tifa wasn't even aware he was carrying. _'Where on earth did he have the room to carry them?'_ Her thoughts were answered when he pulled a fork from his left sleeve and placed it down on the table. She must have been openly gaping because when Reeve glanced at her, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, they're clean." He smiled kindly, the humour reaching his eyes. One would almost be given the impression that they were sparkling with mirth. Tifa shook her head. They all knew Reeve was a magician of sorts, in more ways than one with how he was able to control Cait Sith remotely. Now however, she was almost expecting him to pull a series of knotted, coloured rags from his mouth.

"Heeelloooo, A LIL' HELP OVER HERE!"

The trio of adults all looked over to find a screaming Cait Sith hanging on to the ceiling pipes for dear life. Denzel and Marlene were almost doubled over in laughter. Reeve quickly left the table and walked under the hanging cat puppet. As if understanding, Cait Sith let go and fell, tumbling towards Reeve. Suddenly, with an almost cat-like grace, he grabbed the sleeve of Reeve's suit and hoisted himself up onto the groomed man's shoulders. The children were left gaping in surprise, Marlene in awe while Denzel looked impressed.

"Now then." The cat brushed the imaginary dust from his shoulders, then reached up and seemed to adjust his little crown despite the fact it didn't appear to have moved even the slightest inch. "You two better finish off yer breakfast, we have a lot of work tae do." Reeve walked back to the table and took a seat, noticing Barret had already started on his breakfast. He was stuffing bacon and eggs into his mouth with the eagerness of a half-starved man. Tifa smiled politely and unfolded her napkin to rest on her lap, gently picking up her knife and fork. She stopped just before she was about to cut into the crispy sausage.

"Wait, have Denzel and Marlene eaten yet?" she asked both Barret and Reeve at the same time. Barret looked stunned, as if trying to figure out how he was meant to answer with half of the plate's contents in his mouth. Thankfully Reeve did it for him.

"Don't worry Tifa, they both had cereal earlier." Tifa was relieved at this and finally cut into the food on her plate, popping it into her mouth. Reeve took a moment to observe her.

_'Always thinking of others before herself. One day it's going to get her hurt, as much as I hate to admit.' _At the thought, Reeve's shoulders sank which caused Cait Sith to look at him questioningly.

"Come on Marlene, let's go play hide and seek." Denzel offered, and as Marlene smiled in agreement, they both ran off into the bar area. This would have given Barret a headache if he was playing with them, the bar definitely held the most cunning hiding places. Like behind the dishwasher. Or the wine rack. Or to Barret's dismay, what he liked to call '_The goddamn motherf***in' air vent.'_

"Mmmm, this is beautiful Reeve!" Tifa praised him fervently before beginning to cut into her fried egg. Barret had already finished his plate and was roughly using the napkin to wipe bits of food from his coarse beard. He grabbed the coffee mug in one of his giant hands and took a mighty swig. Once he was finished he looked at Reeve expectantly.

"Awright," he began with a boom. "What 'ave ya got for, _apparently_," he gestured at himself and Tifa here, "the both of us?" Reeve looked at Tifa with hesitation.

"I feel I should wait for you to finish before I begin, do you mind?" he asked politely, his manners impeccable. Tifa was caught in the middle of taking another bite of food off her fork, the utensil stuck between her lips. She blinked, caught by surprise, before shaking her head to allow Reeve to continue.

"Very well then." He smiled a mysterious smile and leaned forward, interlocking his fingers together as he did so and resting his hands on the table in front of him. "I've been thinking-" Cait Sith was quick to cut in.

"Ooh, thinkin'! There now, that's what he needs ya foor!" Reeve moved the shoulder that the puppet was resting on sharply, causing him to crash to the floor with an, "Ooomp!" Tifa bit back a laugh.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," he glanced down at Cait Sith here, where nothing could be seen of him to Tifa or Barret apart from his pointy brown boots, which were twitching in the air. "I have been thinking that it's time for us to really clean things up."

Barret looked at him quizzically, his hand curved around his coffee mug. "What'dya mean?" he questioned. "I've been sendin' ya oil field locations, you're sendin' fuel and Midgar scraps to tha people of Edge to rebuild. I'd say we're cleanin' up pretty fine as is." Reeve nodded in agreement but continued as Tifa finished the last morsel of food off her plate, neatly aligning the cutlery afterwards.

"I agree, the process is going excellently and the people are really beginning to regain hope, as well as trust back in organisations such as the WRO. But the idea I speak of isn't just regarding the area around Edge or Midgar Ruins. I'm talking on a global scale." Reeve watched as both Barret and Tifa reacted to this, Barret by arching an eyebrow and Tifa by pausing mid-sip in her coffee.

"Sounds dangerous," Tifa began after recovering, setting her white coffee to the side and paying full attention, her russet eyes almost shining in the sunlight that spilled in from the windows behind her. Now it was Reeve's turn to be taken off guard by the sight of her bathed in a deep orange burn, her hair shimmering strands of ember. The spell only lasted a moment, and was broken as she continued. "We all know the Planet is recovering, slowly but surely. You sound like you know a way to speed up the process." Reeve mentally shook himself and focused back on the subject.

"I do. Or at least, theoretically." Reeve paused for a moment but it was too long for Barret to bear, his patience lost.

"Come on Reeve, jus' spill whatever it is and let's all continue ta live already!" His gaze bore down on the man but Reeve never lost his elegant composure.

"The Lifestream is still disrupted." Barret lost his anger to confusion but before he could ask any further questions, Reeve elaborated. "The Planet is healing the more the Lifestream is restored to its former balance, it's a delicate one that we need to monitor. I believe the complete disregard people had to this balance previously is what caused the calamity of Meteorfall. Shinra's abuse was definitely a major factor in this, alongside Sephiroth using the Black Materia to sap out this energy even further. However, this time we can prevent any similar disasters if we take care of this balance." He looked at the two of them to make sure his words were sinking in.

"So basically," Tifa paused to gather her understanding, then gave voice to it. "You want us to regulate the Lifestream and bring it back to its former balance years and years ago, so the Planet can fully heal. Then monitor this balance to ensure nothing like Meteorfall ever happens again. Is that right?" Tifa looked at Reeve to make sure she was right in her understanding of it all. He looked rather surprised.

"Well done Tifa, I'm impressed you understood so quickly. That's exactly right." Barret cut in, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Well when Tif explains it I understand perfectly, not from yer mouth I don't!" Reeve uncharacteristically rubbed the back of his neck to display slight embarrassment, but quickly regained his composure.

"I suppose I should have explained it a little more... eloquently," he admitted.

"So this still raises the question of how we're meant to do this. An' don't go ramblin' on me dammit." Barret seemed to grumble at the whole situation. Reeve nodded and made a conscious note to try and explain things more clearly.

"First of all, we need to bring the Lifestream back to its former balance. To allow the Planet to heal fully. Now from what I can tell, the Lifestream can go one of two ways to become off balance. It can either increase in an unusually large amount, or decrease." He went on to explain further, before Barret once more lost his very volatile temper. "So basically, it can have too many spirits, or souls if that's what you prefer to call them. Or too little. From what I can tell from the Planet's scars, it has too little, from all the energy we abused from it in the past."

Barret crossed his arms and leaned back, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Okay, I getcha. You're sayin' it needs more souls. So what, you're expectin' us to like..." he jumped up at the awful thought. "Like, go around killin' people or summit?!" Reeve immediately raised his hands up, partly in defense and partly to calm Barret down.

"No no no, not at all! You misunderstand me." After Barret had lowered himself back into his seat, Reeve discreetly let out a sigh of relief. "Not people, we've been missing something else..." Reeve let it hang in the air which Barret was in no mood for. He stamped his heavy boot on the floor which caused the breakfast plates to rattle, and Cait Sith to fall once more. He wasn't seen falling off the chair but he was heard with another, "Oooww," followed by, "sometimes I hate me life."

"Monsters." Barret and Reeve both looked at Tifa in surprise when she suddenly spoke up.

She looked down at her coffee in contemplation. "What we've been missing is the monsters, how they increased Before Crisis and especially during Meteorfall. So..." she hesitated but Reeve waited for her to continue, while Barret looked on in disbelief that Tifa seemed to follow the whole thing. "We need to return the souls of the monsters back to the Planet. That will restore the balance."

She looked up once ending and realising that they were both staring at her in rather an odd fashion, she rubbed her left arm self-consciously.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing at all, Tifa." Reeve replied, delighted. "Quite the contrary, indeed, bravo." Barret looked lost, running a hand over his black cornrow hair. He took a moment to digest all of this information before turning to Tifa.

"So," Barret began. "Kill monsters?"

"Kill monsters." Tifa confirmed.

Barret liked straight answers.


	4. Much Ado About Vincent

It was decided then. It was time to clean up the Planet. By bringing nourishment in the form of souls back to a weak and diminished Lifestream, they would bring back order to a currently disrupted and chaotic balance. After breakfast, Reeve had busied himself with making phone calls all day. It was how he had found both Barret and Tifa, by calling Barret's phone the night before and being told by the answering machine his whereabouts. (That he was currently with Tifa because, 'Some ass-hat with no brains decided to disappear an' left everyone else to clean up after 'im!')

Most of the calls he made were strictly business, regarding the WRO, the latest shipment of shrapnel to Edge and something regarding a public campaign. Tifa had made herself busy during this time, cleaning up the kitchen and bar while thanking the heavens that it was a Sunday. Most bars were open everyday of the week, but not Tifa's. Her bar shut every Sunday so she could spend time with the children, thinking it would be unfair to them otherwise.

Dinner time came and went by the time Reeve had finished. The nearest window showed an evening sky of deep purple, the stars just beginning to peek out from their hiding places in the heavens. Birds could be heard looking for a place to nest for the night, as well as Denzel and Marlene playing upstairs with Barret and Cait Sith. Reeve took a moment to sit on one of the cracked red leather bar stools, sighing in relief rather loudly as laughter floated down from upstairs.

"I'm certainly glad that's all over with," he said. Tifa, who was putting some wines away behind the bar, turned around and smiled sympathetically at him. Mind made up, she turned back to the wine rack and picked out a vintage Rosé wine. Placing it on the counter, she reached for a wineglass from the top shelf while simultaneously grabbing the corkscrew she kept hidden behind the till. She noticed his impressed look, how she was able to gather what she needed so quickly, without having to so much as glance at what she was reaching for. However, what he didn't know was that this was a familiar routine to Tifa.

Many nights she had sat alone, in privacy at the bar, opening a bottle of wine for herself when she gave up trying to sleep at night. Or didn't want to admit to how lonely she actually was. The thought sobered her so much that she didn't want any of the wine that she was offering Reeve.

"It's not necessary Tifa, really." Reeve politely declined, but it held light reservation. She unscrewed the cork with skill and poured the wine into the glass, the last remnants of light from the window catching the red liquid and making it shine a sparkling pink.

"Nonsense," she chided lightly, the corner of her shapely pink lips upturned. "I think you deserve a glass after your brilliant plan on," it was here that she turned her voice to a dramatic roll, "SAVING THE WORLD." Reeve laughed, a wavering sound that reminded Tifa somewhat of a butterfly's wings.

"Well, it's very much appreciated. Thank you." He wiped a thumb across his moustache to smooth it down before taking a sip from his drink. He made an appreciative sound, cherishing the flavour. "Speaking of which," he referred to his plan as he carefully set down the glass. "I think it's about time I picked up my phone again and gave a call to some of our old friends." Tifa smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Who are you thinking of calling first?" she asked.

"Well I think it's best I start off with Cloud, then..." Reeve paused, not missing the look that passed across Tifa's face. "... Then we'll go from there." He studied her closely, he'd never seen this look before on Tifa. Almost as if she were about to cry. "Is that alright?" he asked gently.

"Of course!" Tifa quickly put on a more upbeat tone, but her face betrayed her. "Though do you mind if I call him Reeve? He... He left..." she swallowed at the fact that occurred to her, eyes burning. "It's been a week today since he left. He hasn't picked up since then. I'd like to try once more." Reeve was silent during her confession, taking another quiet sip of his wine, he took out his phone from the breast pocket of his suit with practised ease.

"I don't mind whatsoever, use my phone. Saves you the bill." She smiled in gratitude but it wavered. Turning around, she dialled the number she had been dialling so many times this past week._ 'A week...'_ She thought._ 'It's been a week, that has to mean **something** to you. Please, **PLEASE**. Pick up your phone.'_

It began to ring.

Her heart sounded like it was in her ears as she listened to the dialling tone with difficulty over the drumbeats of her heart.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

Beep!_ 'Hello, this is Cloud. I can't answer right now, leave your details and I'll try to get back to you.'_ A loud beep resonated in Tifa's ears, which to her sounded like a final sentence. Like a judge's gavel thundering down upon her. While the phone was no doubt recording, she stayed silent. Lowering the phone slowly from her ear she hung up.

Her back was turned to Reeve but he observed her closely, the way her shoulders sank with her head, his phone with her hand. She turned around slowly and dejectedly placed his phone back on the counter. She didn't say a word and neither did he, silence triumphant. He took another sip of his wine, then quietly said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Tifa shook her head, her right hand gripping her upper arm so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her gaze didn't move from the floor.

"... Why don't you go get some fresh air? I'll look after the place while you're gone." A pause. "It's a beautiful evening for it." Tifa didn't care. Her gaze was stubbornly fixed on the floorboards. Reeve sighed and raised himself from the barstool, making his way carefully behind the bar and towards Tifa as if he were walking on eggshells. "Come on." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the front door. Tifa moved along with him sluggishly, like a zombie.

He opened the door with his left hand, never removing the other for Tifa's support. A cool breeze hit their skin, causing Reeve to shiver but Tifa remained disaffected. "If you want some time to yourself, just let me know. Being outside does wonders for me when I'm feeling blue." He was answered with silence that was only interrupted by two robins, chirping merrily as they danced overhead.

He slowly moved to the side and lowered himself down on the front step, patting the space beside him inviting Tifa to join. Slowly, she sank to the wooden floor, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. They sat in companionable silence, Reeve giving her the time to speak if she so wished. His eye caught the two robins he heard just moments before, watching as they perched on an overhead girder. It was then that cheeping exploded from above them and he realised that they were feeding chicks at their nest.

"I think I'll take that walk after all," Tifa said, lethargically rising to her feet and slowly descending down the front steps of Seventh Heaven, one by one, as if in a trance. "Thanks Reeve." He furrowed his brow in concern; her voice was far from the Tifa he knew. It sounded too... monotonous.

"Take all the time you need Tifa. Please make sure you come back before dark..."_ 'Otherwise you'll have me even more concerned.'_ He added that last part mentally to himself. He could just make out the nodding of her head in response as she walked down the street and towards the town square. Once she was just a shadowy figure against the twilight, he made a mental note to send Cait Sith after her later to check up on her. He allowed himself to sigh and uncharacteristically ran a hand through his shiny, combed back hair. He turned around and walked back inside to finish off his drink. He suddenly found that he needed it.

Tifa didn't know where she was going, only that her legs were carrying her somewhere and she couldn't have cared less. She was broken. The countless messages she had left on Cloud's voice mail when he first didn't come home, let alone the second and third night. It quickly became a habit, she would wake up early in the morning after she had finally fallen asleep by the phone, just to leave another message on his voice mail. This lead to her getting 5 hours of restless sleep at most a night. In the end, on the fourth day, Barret had called her. When she told him what had happened, he dropped everything to be by her side. It was only on the evening he came around when she finally got some rest, sleeping until evening the very next day.

It had been painful to attempt to get in touch again. Barret had handled it for her when he realised how she was destroying herself, with an endless cycle of broken hope. To be let down again, and again, and again. Her mind was reeling with possibilities, as if it was finally starting to work._ 'Has he forgotten about me? Has something happened to him? Was the work too much that he had to get away? Were the children too much? … Was I too much?'_ That last thought brought a severe burn to the back of her throat and caused her eyes to fill up with tears, so much that she could barely see the pavement in front of her feet where her gaze was fixed. She blinked, and tears crashed down like waterfalls.

Her right shoulder suddenly jerked back in pain as it collided with something heavy, though her emotional pain masked the physical sting of it. She tore her eyes off the pavement and looked back through her tears to find a man angrily glaring back at her. A very tall, built, muscular man.

"You better watch where the HELL you're going," he loudly threatened in a deep voice, turning his huge mass towards her. He could only be described as a brute. Tifa had seen many the type when she used to work in the Slums as a barmaid.

Dirty jeans that hung at the waist, belly spilling over the top. A tight fitting T-shirt that used to be white, but was so stained in grease and dirt it was hard to tell. His beady eyes, a little too wide for his own head, bore down on her. Tifa didn't care right now. Her throat burned too much along with her eyes. She turned back and continued to walk, almost automaton like, in the direction her feet took her.

"I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND LITTLE GIRL!" The man bellowed in fury, striding past mightily and blocking her path. Tifa stopped and stared up at him, narrowing her sore red eyes. His violent outburst had completely cleared the street of any who may have been in it, but Tifa had been too busy staring at the ground to have noticed if there was anyone around anyway.

"Awww, pretty lil' baby's been crying! Now isn't that a shame." The brute mocked her, before throwing the heel of his palm into her shoulder with great force. This was the same shoulder he knocked into earlier, causing Tifa to stumble back and hiss through her teeth, pain screaming at her. The sudden violence seemed to make the alleyway shadows squirm, but if anyone observed more closely, they may have noticed one shadow tense solidly.

Tifa was at her breaking point. She dug her nails into her palms as she balled her fists up tightly; bracing them for the impact of one of her punches that was surely coming this man's way. She didn't have her fighting gloves, her Premium Hearts as they were affectionately named, with her. However, she didn't need them to beat the living crap out of this guy.

If Tifa paid any attention, she would have noticed that it was getting darker, the deep purple giving way to a striking blue. Street lamps were beginning to turn on one by one, as if spectators coming to watch the inevitable fight; meanwhile a crimson shadow moved swiftly and silently, almost inhuman in agility, to avoid them.

"You better apologize, or I'll give ya somethin' to REALLY cry about!" He pounded his fist into his own burly hand to emphasise his threat. Tifa swallowed hard against the burn in her throat and wiped her arm across her face; allowing her to see more clearly and to help stem the flow of tears. Straightening her back, she stood defiantly and gave him a watery, but truly false, smile.

"I'm sorry," Tifa began, a sickeningly smug look creeping across his face as she spoke. "About _this._" She ended her mock apology with an effective and deadly kick to his knees, making them buckle and bringing him crashing down to the concrete; smug look effectively erased off his face as his shins hit the pavement, especially so when she then delivered a punch straight to his face.

A sickening crack rang out, the sound of violence.

"AAARRRRGGH!" he screamed and held a hand over his mouth, blood seeping around his tree trunk-like fingers. His furious speech was slurred around the pool of red liquid seeping from his lips. "I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" He brought up his huge arm to strike her and Tifa braced for it, aiming her next punch, but her vision was suddenly blinded by a deep red.

"Not if I have the pleasure first." A deep voice intoned coolly. Tifa had to blink furiously and reel back as her mind tried to catch up with what was going on. All she could suddenly see over her remaining tears was blood red. As she moved back, she finally made out that it was a crimson cape. One that she'd recognise anywhere, though its ends were now ravaged and torn. It was a familiar sight that, ironically, she hadn't seen in 3 years. She looked up in marvel, watching as ebony locks swept with the breeze across the shoulders of a man, many of them thought to have disappeared.

Vincent Valentine stood towering over the brute, standing in front of Tifa for protection. He seemed to have just fabricated from thin air, his Cerberus revolver pointed at the man's skull. The feeling of gunmetal against the thug's head made him whimper.

"S-sthorry! I'm sthorry!" he slurred out in panic, pleading an apology with his hands raised in defeat. Vincent's glare lessened by a fraction, his fiery eyes hard with contempt. He slowly lowered his weapon and the man didn't waste any time, clumsily fleeing. Blood droplets and smears were left as he ran, streaked across the pavement. Vincent glared at his back, tucking his chin back into his collar and holstering Cerberus with practised efficiency. He turned his glowing red eyes over his shoulder towards Tifa. She was a mess, her eyes red and puffy from what looked like, crying.

A terrible voice seeped into his head, a feeling similar to needles being injected into the skin. An extremely deep and malicious sound, as it spoke; a cracked and breaking tone, a whisper always followed after that sounded like a slimy, squirming mass of leeches.

**_'SHE REEKS OF DESPAIR, IT MAKES ME HAPPY. LET ME DEVOUR HER.'_ **

Vincent forcefully put up mental barriers between his conscience and Chaos; the spawn of everything putrid and black, the demon from hell that dwelled inside his body and mind. Tifa didn't seem to notice his mental distraction. She rubbed at her arm tenderly, and it was only then that he noticed the damage she had taken. Her right shoulder and bicep was already turning a nasty shade of indigo.

She rubbed her eyes, fresh tears creeping to the surface. She felt ashamed to cry in front of Vincent, especially after meeting him for the first time in 3 years, but it was mostly in relief. She wanted to reach out and touch him, grab his cape, make sure he was indeed alive and well. That he really was standing in front of her. That he really was _**alive**._

"I'm so _glad_ you're _alright_," Tifa choked out. "I've worried about you for a long time." She smiled, a wavering one, but it stayed on her face as clear as day. Her admission shocked Vincent, but the only reaction he gave outwardly was a few blinks in surprise. Tifa tried again. "Thank you-" she began but was interrupted before she could fully thank him for his assistance. Angry voices were suddenly heard from the streets which contained the majority of bars and clubs in Edge, the same direction the thug had ran off to.

"Over there! That's them!"

A group of men shouted excitedly and began to gather, too many for Vincent to count from this distance. _'Of course, he ran to gather up the rest of his pitiful and pathetic gang.'_ Vincent wasn't alien to fighting and neither was Tifa, but he judged the situation. Tifa didn't have her fighting gloves nor was she in the right state of mind to put up much of a defence. He couldn't protect her from an entire gang, and while it was arguable that Tifa didn't need protecting, Vincent didn't like the odds. Another niggling voice in his head, primal and raw. It hissed around a mouthful of razor blade teeth, voice wavering in tone and a deep growl rumbling after its words.

**_'Asssert Dominanccce. Break their ssspirit and eat their heartssss.'_ **

Vincent glared and pushed Galian Beast from his mind, a feral creature born from the true qualities that made animals into monsters.

"Come, we must leave. Quickly." He strode without hesitation towards a nearby alley, his gauntlet shimmering in the light of street lamps. Tifa followed without question, hissing in pain in as her arm and shoulder throbbed. Her eyes burned from tears, the wind encouraging her discomfort. Vincent stopped between two bricked walls, a house on either side. Judging the distance, he suddenly leapt up towards the navy sky; clearing two stories with ease and landing on the tiled roof of the left building. Tifa was left gaping below as he turned around. "We must hurry, they're approaching," he said tersely.

Tifa's mind was a myriad of thoughts, but she pushed them back and focused on the matter at hand. There was nothing in the alley to use as leverage, no dustbins or empty crates. However the alley was narrow enough to pull off a wall jump.

She backed up, causing Vincent to furrow his brow slightly in confusion and watch with interest at what she was about to do. She burst forward in a sprint and jumped at the right wall, the heel of her shoe digging into the brick before fluidly kicking off, now reaching towards the left wall in an impressive display of leg strength. She fell just short and grasped at the edge of the roof, catching it with her left hand but the momentum caused her to swing and smash into the wall on her right. The side that was injured.

She screamed as air was forced out of her lungs, pain howling from her shoulder. She became faint and almost lost her grip but Vincent's hand shot down and grabbed her forearm; pulling her up just in time as the gang rounded the corner and started to check the alley. Voices could be heard giving directions from below. Vincent knew they heard Tifa's scream and they had to move.

He crouched down low to avoid prying eyes, his own crimson ones regarding Tifa with care. Tifa was crouched next to him almost rocking on her heels, cradling her shoulder. It was now a deep indigo that stretched towards her collarbone, black at the edges. She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes tearing up in pain this time. Despite her agony, she hobbled further into the centre of the roof before standing up straight, so she was out of the gang's sight.

Vincent berated himself. He had spent so long on his own that he didn't think Tifa may not have been able to reach the roof the way he did. He moved towards her, still crouching, before standing up as she did once reaching the centre. He stood silently next to her and scanned the rooftops, Tifa undoubtedly doing the same thing. Thinking the same thing. There was only one way to go, and the shouting behind them was reaching a fever pitch. They had to go. Now.

"Can you manage?" Traces of concern could be heard in his voice. She shot him a determined look through her pain riddled features.

"Like I have a choice?" And with that she kicked off the roof and onto the adjoining one, moving carefully but quickly across the roof tiles. Vincent followed, his cape sweeping behind him.


	5. Hide and Seek

The moon loomed from behind scattered clouds in the sky, watching over the pair of shadows that darted and climbed from rooftop to rooftop. One fluidly ducked, darted, leaped and almost seemed to disappear at times within the shadows of chimneys and other taller structures. The other ran gracefully, kicking off ledges and other protruding debris used in the construction of buildings with impressive footwork; from looking it was hard to notice that she was injured in any way.

As Tifa kicked off the wooden floorboards of some worn scaffolding, her shoulder throbbed in pain causing her vision to swim. She felt sick.

Slowing down to a stop, she panted hard as she wiped her forehead with her left arm, her right hanging limply by her side. When she drew it back she saw it dripped with perspiration. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. A tingling feeling crept up on her like pins and needles, a sensation of white that fell upon her eyes and blinded her. She was brought to her knees as she tried to right herself, but the feeling sapped her strength and robbed her of sight.

She closed her eyes, frustrated. A bubble of anger swelled within her and forced herself to her feet, only to lose balance and teeter towards the side, towards a three storey drop. She threw her arm out in panic, just catching the scaffolding to support herself; right before Vincent appeared by her side having dashed to reach her, arm still slightly outstretched, cape floating on the rush of air before finally settling at his heels.

"Tifa-"

"I _know_, okay?" she bit back. Vincent gave her a hard stare and she immediately regretted it. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just... in pain." Her voice was strained, the wind catching her chocolate hair and waving it gently; she turned her head to the streets below as raised voices could be heard getting closer and closer, sweat running down her cheek and dripping from her chin.

A manic voice rushed into Vincent's head, hysterical as if on the brink of suicide. It was quick and sharp-like, inviting madness, psychotic laughter and screams echoing long after it silenced. If he listened for too long, he felt the fabric of sanity begin to fray and unravel in his mind.

_'__**Look! She's at the edge the edge of the world the edge of everything! PUSH! HER! Go on she deserves it, surely! The screams the blood the howling, bones smashing I can SEE! The marrow the wonderful juicy tasty part of bones on the pavement, doitdoitDOIIIIIT!"**_

Vincent snapped his head to the side, _hard_. Hellmasker lingered, hyper, crazed, twisting. His head hanging horizontal as if on a snapped neck, brimstone eyes burning through the dirty hockey mask and into Vincent's grip on sanity. He jammed his eyes shut, shut down his mind, re-enforced his mental barriers. The maddening urge. Finally. It was gone.

When he returned to the rooftop he was standing on, he found Tifa to be staring at him in concern, but the fear in her eyes was not lost on him.

"Vincent? ... Are you alright?" She stood up straighter and took a step closer to him, hesitantly. He took a step back in turn. His annoyance rose close to the surface, and he feared his demons as well.

"Fine," he said curtly. Tifa shot him a sceptical look but concern was written all over her face.

_'Should I mention that I've been calling his name four or five times before he noticed me?'_ she wondered. She decided against it.

There were so many questions just ready to burst forth, she wanted to desperately know where he had been, what he had been doing, why he never tried to get in contact, why he disappeared. She may never find out, knowing Vincent Valentine. He was illusive at the best of times, to pry him open was like trying to open a locked box without a key.

She feared if someone did manage to open it, they would find it to be similar to Pandora's; something terrible would be unleashed. What exactly, she did not know.

"Vincent," she began cautiously. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem... paler than us-"

Pain flared up in her arm catching her off-guard and she quickly covered it with her left hand, inhaling through her teeth and hissing into the night. Vincent turned away and her eyes ineluctably fixed onto his golden claw as it shimmered in the silver light cast above.

"We do not have time for this, we are being chased." He looked up at the moon as he spoke, his crimson eyes burning in the pale luminance. He turned to look over his shoulder, and noticing Tifa's gaze on his claw, took no time in hiding it within the folds of his cape. "Are you well enough to keep moving?" She blinked at the sudden disappearance of the wicked looking appendage and nodded her head.

"I'll manage." She didn't sound very convincing to herself, or Vincent. She could barely feel her arm and it worried her, but the situation they found themselves in surpassed that worry completely. They were being chased by god-knows how many people, though to Tifa it sounded like a gang of at least thirty or so. Screaming could be heard tearing down the alleys and echoing through the streets. Vincent, about to break into a sprint, stopped at a passing thought. He paused.

"If you feel unwell once more, shout for me. I may not reach you next time." With that, he bounded forward with long legs and leapt to the next rooftop, appearing as a silhouette once more. Tifa was stunned slightly, but mentally steeled herself for the path ahead. The air was heavy with the sound of an oncoming riot. She took care to hold her arm in place as best as possible, then leapt off the edge following the trail of a shadowy cloak.

As Vincent ran, he made sure to keep an ear turned towards Tifa. Her footsteps, her breathing. He occasionally turned sharp eyes over his shoulder, ensuring she was still following closely behind him.

Another voice, bringing a cold chill like frost settling across his braincase and a heavy feeling along with it. It was slow and cumbersome, having difficulty with making words; it broke them and dragged them out like it was dragging corpses. After it spoke, moans and groaning of pain would carry on in his head.

_**'She-ee is bro-kennn. Per-hap-ss we sho-uld e-nd her-rr mi-ser-yyy.'**_

Vincent was mentally weary. He tiredly pushed Death Gigas from his conscience who dragged his presence away without resistance. The more compliant of the tetrad, he was a walking hulk of lumps, scars, stitches and the abomination of scientific wrongs.

His three year absence had given all of his demons the time to become accustomed to his body and grow in power since his awakening from that damnable coffin. They had become harder to control, harder to resist in their macabre suggestions and insinuations. They had changed from what his former team-mates had once known them as. And he feared the day that he lost control. Not just around his old comrades, but around anyone that was _human_.

"Vincent!" Tifa's cry broke his brooding and he immediately whirled around, pushing his cape aside and behind him as he did so, alert and ready. He found her leaning against a stack of planks, no doubt to be used in building construction. The sweat dripped from her forehead and she struggled to stand. Discreetly annoyed by his mental distraction,Vincent relaxed from his tense stance seeing that she wasn't in any immediate danger and strode across the rooftop to her side. He hesitated.

"... Do you need assistance?" Tifa stubbornly shook her head, then immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea came over her.

"Do you even know where you're heading?" Vincent seemed to stare blankly back at her. _'That's what I thought.' _She wiped her forehead and winced as pain shot up her arm.

"Somewhere we can wait out this... search party." Tifa was amused at Vincent's terminology for the gang that were no doubt out to hurt them. "Do you have elsewhere in mind?" he enquired.

"My bar. Seventh Heaven." Vincent raised an eyebrow at this and she knew what he was thinking. It was an obvious place to go and a place they would go in search for her. But that was if they knew her, and she believed that they didn't. It was the best chance they had. (What Tifa didn't know was that Vincent had no idea she even had a bar called Seventh Heaven.)

"I don't think that guy knew who I was. I think they're too stupid to remember faces." Vincent couldn't help but quirk his lip at her comment, humour passing over his face like a fleeting ghost. The incredibly rare sight was hidden by his tall cowl as he tucked his chin inside, thinking that she had a point.

Despite them stopping Sephiroth a few years ago, they were not worldly recognised for their actions. People celebrated the day Meteor was stopped by Holy, but AVALANCHE was just a group of 'terrorists,' as they were branded and publicly announced by Shinra. Only a handful of people knew what had really transpired, what had really brought on the events of Meteorfall and who had stopped it. Very few knew the truth, and subsequently, recognised them for it. Vincent met her eyes and almost paused at the pain that was conveyed through them.

"... Alright. Show me the way." Tifa nodded and weakly began to raise herself from her wooden support, left arm shaking. The cool leather at her elbow made her look up in surprise as Vincent supported her arm, gently helping her rise to her full height. Their eyes met and a moment was shared, indescribable in its complexity.

It was quickly broken as Tifa suddenly cried out in pain, once again gripping her shoulder in hopes to quell it. Before Vincent could ask any more questions, she began to move quickly. "Come on, it's this way to the right." She took a few shaky steps before being emboldened enough by the lack of additional pain to start running. Vincent quelled his concern and followed, two shadows once more jumping from roof to roof but Tifa now being the lead.

It took a few blocks and more bouts of pain for Tifa before they finally reached the bar. They stood on a rooftop opposite, looking down into the street below. A group of thugs seemed to be patrolling the narrow pathway, their eyes darting all over the area no doubt in search for them.

"I don't suppose they'll let us walk through the front door," Vincent said moodily. He turned his bright blood red eyes to Tifa, who reflected his inner feelings judging by the look of vexation on her face. A cool breeze swept Vincent's tattered cape to the side and made Tifa's hair dance, though some was stuck to her forehead with sweat. "Do you have any ideas?" he enquired calmly.

"I'm thinking." Tifa sounded stressed and began to show it by pacing behind him. Vincent's eyes followed her for a moment before he crouched at the roof's edge, returning his gaze to the streets below. Keeping watch like a vigilant, stoic gargoyle.

She paused shortly after he turned away and took a moment to truly look at him. She admired his tall figure and strong posture, though it seemed rather rigid. The way his cape lazily moved along with the wind, his ebony locks following suit like joining an old friend. It was a somewhat pleasant sight, yet something bothered her.

_'The way he moves and speaks... as if he's trying to control... something. You've changed Vincent. Something's off and I just, can't place my finger on it. Though your hair is longer than I remember-"_

"I do hope you've thought of a way in." His sudden baritone caused heat to rise to her cheeks with a vengeance and she quickly spun on her heel to face away from him.

"I'm working on it." That was a lie and she knew it. As she rubbed her right arm all she could think about was Reeve and Cait Sith. Barret and the children. Were they worried about her? What were they doing? Were they still playing? Were they alright?

Her mind cast back to the times Barret would play tag with Denzel and Marlene. Hide and seek. Play pretend. Suddenly, unbidden, Barret's brash voice sounded in her head from a few days past. '_I'm never playin' with em' again! They were hidin' in the goddamn motherf***in' air vent!' _That was it! The answer they were looking for!

She burst out in excitement, like a philosopher reaching an epiphany, "The goddamn motherf***in' air vent!"

Vincent seemed to freeze. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder at her, his eyes reflecting disbelief. Did Tifa Lockhart just swear? Silence reigned between them for a few moments.

"Pardon?"

Tifa caught herself and rubbed her right arm consciously, her blush flaring up again. "Well, err, that's what Barret calls it. The ah-air vent. We can use the air vent to get into the bar, it comes out straight behind it. The kids hide in it a lot, if it can fit the two of them I'm sure we can use it."

"Very well." Vincent raised to his full height, Tifa's gaze drawn to his claw as the fingers flexed slightly. He made his way to the edge and jumped down to the closest building. Making sure Tifa was following, he made his way to the roof of the bar. A few leaps and jumps after, they were standing on the roof tiles of Seventh Heaven.

Shouting rose up from below and Vincent motioned for Tifa to lower herself.

"Come on, let's find these bastards quick! Hurry up, Eddie!"

"Hold on, I think I saw somethin'!" Tifa held her breath and tried to lower herself even further onto the cool roof tiles. She saw Vincent's arm reach under his cape and rest upon his holster. It was only then that she realised his gun was different; she welcomed the distraction from the current situation. Seconds passed painfully like minutes, their ears tuned to the group below. Tifa painfully held her breath while Vincent seemed wound with tension, like a taught bow string.

"Nah, it must have been a cat or summit." Mocking voices rang out and finally moved away. Tifa sighed heavily while Vincent moved his hand away from his revolver. She rose and while keeping her knees bent, made her way past the upper floor windows and to the right hand side of the building. Her eyes finally rested on the air duct they had been looking for. She inspected it for a moment, then leaned forwards, putting her head inside.

Voices could be heard within and while muffled and indecipherable, she could judge from the pitch that it sounded like arguing. It was too dark to see how far the drop was, if there was indeed one at all. She didn't know if it curved midway or if it was a straight fall.

Vincent assessed it himself, moving in front of her and peering down the pitch black shaft. He paused as if hesitating, before turning to Tifa.

"It appears to be a straight drop, though it slopes inwards near the bottom," he informed. Tifa was amazed he could tell, given the darkness. "You may cause yourself further injury if you attempt to drop down here." His glowing eyes moved to her wound. It was a myriad of purple and black blotches, creeping around her shoulder and down her right arm.

He could tell it must be causing an agonising amount of pain just from looking at it. Tifa covered it gently with her left hand, seeming to hold it in place as her right arm hung limply by her side.

"I'll be okay once I get inside, I'm sure we have some Curative Materia..." It was Tifa's turn to hesitate. Materia grew the more it was used, it channelled the energy of the Planet to the user. Without frequent use, it would slowly diminish. The question was if the Materia they still had, the ones they hadn't donated to the refugees of Edge, were still powerful enough to heal Tifa's wound.

"Is there enough space at the bottom for me to catch you?" This caught Tifa off-guard and she was made speechless by Vincent's question. He patiently waited for her to answer, his gaze holding her own. It struck her as unthinkable, to imagine Vincent offering to catch her, despite the fact it was quite a logical thing to do. It took a moment for her to respond.

"I don't think so, the space behind the bar is quite narrow. I'm sure I'll manage, but thank you," she finished with a confident tone, though she didn't exactly feel very confident. Vincent turned back to the air vent, seemingly lost in thought. After a few seconds, he turned to look over his shoulder at Tifa, his cape rising dramatically on the wind.

"I'll lower you down first to lessen your fall. I'll follow after." He moved aside, next to the air vent and looked at her expectantly. He didn't leave any room for negotiation. Tifa nodded, feeling a little nervous. She moved to the mouth of the metal duct, placing her foot firmly inside. Shuffling around a bit, she manoeuvred herself so that her back was to the air vent. She made sure her left arm, her usable arm, was closest to Vincent.

As he held out his right hand, Tifa took a moment to take him in. They all knew Vincent to be a gentleman, but to see him as he stood right now was a treat indeed. She smiled and placed her hand in his own, relishing the extremely rare chance to be actually _holding _the hand of Vincent Valentine. The leather he wore was cool and his thin hand felt deceptively strong as it held its firm grip around her own. He gently began to lower her down, as he did she moved back bit by bit until she had nothing more left to stand on. Here she looked at Vincent, silently asking is he was ready. He nodded slightly.

She moved back fully and dropped rather suddenly, gasping as air rushed from her lungs at the unexpected speed in which she fell. Vincent was lurched forward but he held on strong, his claw audibly colliding against the metal as it gripped the side of the duct. The metallic sound echoed down the vent. Tifa's left arm was now beginning to hurt with the strain as she dangled in the middle of the duct like a pendulum. She sorely wished she could have used her right arm for extra support.

Vincent slowly lowered her down until he himself was inside the mouth of the duct, his metal claw gripping the side so tightly that it was leaving indentations in the metal. _'His strength's impressive. I don't remember Vincent being this strong...' _Tifa thought. She looked up once she stopped in her descent. Vincent had lowered her down as much as he possibly could, his arm fully outstretched. She was about half way down the vent.

"I'm going to let go now," Vincent warned. Tifa simply nodded up at his shadow, the moonlight accentuating his silhouette. A pair of blood red eyes glowed back at her in the darkness. She braced herself.

Vincent's strength disappeared and she fell fast to the bottom, cracking her back on the base of the vent slope. She grit her teeth but the bump made her right arm knock into the duct walls, causing her to scream in pain. She tumbled further, tightly gripping her injured shoulder and suddenly she was blinded by light. She was inside Seventh Heaven once more.

Reeve and Barret, who were standing in the middle of the bar and appeared to be facing off, stared over the counter at her in shock. Cait Sith, who was sitting on the counter top, jumped to his feet.

"TIFA!" They all cried out in unison and scrambled to her aid, but stopped when a noise like thunder echoed again from the air vent.

A few more bangs, the sound of rumbling, then a ball of crimson tumbled from the vent's mouth. Vincent just caught himself before he landed on Tifa, falling into a crouch beside her gracefully as his cape pooled around him. She was curled up in a ball of pain as tears streamed down her face, her left hand grasping at her injured shoulder. Vincent immediately went to her aid, blood red eyes roaming over her figure in check for any fresh injuries; then checking the extent of her already existing ones.

Besides him and Tifa who were in their own little bubble, everyone else in the room was awestruck. Frozen in place. They could barely move, let alone speak the name of the man they all thought to have disappeared off the face of the Planet. The room was glass and words were the hammer.

After what felt like an eternity, Cait Sith finally shattered the atmosphere.

"Sooo... THAT'S where you've been hidin' for three years!"


	6. To Heal a Fighter

Anguish. Pain. That was all Tifa could register. Excruciation. Everything was blurry, distorted. A mixture of voices and movement, both muffled. Too loud, too much. She suddenly felt numb, the pain but a phantom. She just made out the feeling of tears running down her face as she faded in and out, the floor disappearing from underneath her.

When she came back, she was sitting on what felt like a bar stool, her back propped up against something. Noise and pain enclosed around her. Suddenly aware that someone was gently wiping her face with what she thought to be soft tissue, she leaned into the hand. Clarity seemed to return in bouts and with it, understanding of language. It all flooded in at once.

"What the hell were you thinkin'!" - "There isn't time for this." - "Everyone keep it doon!" - "This looks like a Scapula fracture." - "How are you aware of this?" - "I don't care what it is, heal it!" - "Yer gonna wake up the bairns!"

"St-stop it..." she tried to shout over the voices all seeming to speak at once, but it came out as a mutter lost on all ears.

"Where's the Cure Materia?!" - "Like hell would I know!" - "I'll go look fer it!" - "I will assist you." - "You're ain't goin' nowhere, I ain't done with you yet!" - "I will return so you can 'be done' with me then."

Tifa cleared her throat and tried again, it came out louder this time, "Stop it." But her plea was lost in the sheer volume of noise.

"Look you f***in' smart ass! She wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for you!" - "I had no part in this-" - "LIKE HELL YOU DID! IT'S YOUR MOTHERF***IN' FAULT VINCENT!"

She summoned up all of her strength and cried out, "STOP IT!" The room quietened down. She gasped for air, as if the noise had been suffocating her until then. Strength gone, she struggled to speak again. "N-not Vincent... not his fault..." she muttered, her head drooping to the side. The little colour she could make out clashed and swirled, spinning down some sort of imaginary plug in her mind like a brain drain. Darkness crept up and fed upon her eyes.

Black.

**"""**

**~ o0o ~**

**"""**

She groaned, her eyes heavy with sleep. Her body ached. Blearily, she cracked her eyes open and immediately regretted it. Disorientated and vision blurred, she winced at the harsh light that fell from the window. She could just make out a sky of pure blue, clouds strolling by wistfully. A beautiful day.

"Good morning." Startled, she moved her head to the side towards the voice and struggled to sit up. A gentle pressure on her left arm pushed her back down. Blinking away sleep, she was met with the clarity of Reeve smiling down at her. Her russet eyes shifted about, becoming more aware of her surroundings. Still in the bar area, she appeared to be lying on one of the long corner seats situated under the window. The soft padding beneath her confirmed this. A stitched quilt of many faded colours covered her snugly and a fluffy pillow was situated under her skull, full of down. Much like her head at that moment.

"How are you feeling?" Reeve asked gently. Tifa swallowed to clear her throat, but could still feel a lingering burn.

She croaked out, "Like a word Barret normally uses." Reeve laughed, sounding relieved.

"At least your sense of humour isn't broken." A look of confusion passed over her face.

"Broken?" Reeve smiled sympathetically, only then did she notice the glass of water in his hand as he held it out to her. She went to take it eagerly, suddenly becoming aware that her right arm was held in a sling. She looked at Reeve questioningly as she took the glass from him.

"It may taste funny, I mixed in some painkillers." No sooner had the words left his mouth, Tifa grimaced, having already drank from it. He laughed at the face she pulled. "No doubt you want to know what I'm talking about." Tifa nodded as she gulped down the bitter tasting liquid, feeling much better for it.

"Well," Reeve began. "Where to start..." He leaned forward, elbows on knees. "You'd broken your shoulder. A Scapula fracture, as it's also known as." Tifa raised an eyebrow, as if asking 'How on earth do you know that?' Reeve grinned. "I got the same look from the others-" Tifa almost choked to interrupt him.

"The others, Barret, Vincent! Where-" Reeve held up a hand to calm her.

"I'm getting there, please relax. I'll do the talking, okay?" Tifa, feeling somewhat defeated, nodded and leaned back into her pillow as she returned to slowly draining her glass.

"Yes, well... where was I? Ah yes. I'm quite familiar with Scapula fractures, I got one myself when I was younger. Car crash." Tifa blinked at this glimpse into Reeve's past. She mentally tucked it away. "You certainly don't forget the pain of a broken shoulder, and I never forgot that or the name. Doctors threw it around like I was supposed to know what it meant." He leaned back, his gaze on the ceiling as if he was reliving it.

"Anyway," he began once more, snapping himself from his own reverie. "You were in and out of consciousness last night. I don't know how much you remember, but we managed to find some Cure Materia and we healed your shoulder the best we could with it. The power has drained from it from lack of use, but if we use it a few more times, I'm sure your shoulder will be back to normal." Reeve smiled.

Tifa looked down and moved her arm experimentally within the sling, wincing as pain danced around her collarbone and through her arm, but it wasn't even half as bad as the pain she felt last night. The bruises were still rather deep, but only indigo remained. The almost black tinge had disappeared.

"I wonder, do you remember shouting at everyone last night?" Tifa looked away, as if peering into the distance for an answer, before replying.

"Vaguely. I remember lots of... noise. Shouting. And pain. Lots of pain." She turned back to Reeve, who was rubbing the thin beard at his chin, nodding.

"Barret was quite... aggressive last night. He blamed your injury on Vincent." Tifa's eyes widened at this.

"Vincent _helped _me!" Her voice rose. "Barret can't blame it on him, if Vincent wasn't there I-!" Reeve was quick to calm her.

"Don't worry, it's all been cleared up. Vincent explained what had happened after you were healed. I feel he left out details though, I think summary is a better way of putting it than 'explained.'" Tifa finished the last of her medicine, and at Reeve's gesture, handed the empty glass back to him.

"So, where are the others?" As if on cue, a series of footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs, sounding like a stampede. A few seconds later, Denzel and Marlene appeared around the corner looking worried and breathless. On seeing Tifa awake and sitting up, they immediately broke out into smiles, all worry dissolved.

"TIFA!" they cried out, rushing to her side.

"Hey! There you are!" Tifa stretched out her left arm, wide and welcoming. The two children almost raced against each other to be the first to reach her arms, piling on top of one other as they hugged her.

"Now ain't that a relief!" Barret's boom came from the corner as he rounded it, a silly grin plastered over his face. Cait Sith followed at his heels, narrowly missing the man's giant boots as he approached. "Good to see you're alright, Tif." Tifa smiled back at him in return.

"I feel a lot better," Tifa said with a smile. Barret crossed his arms, his grin still in place.

"It's a good thing we had that Materia left over after donatin' most of 'em. Found it in Cloud's room, he must'a left it behind." Tifa's smile faltered slightly at the aforementioned name, but it returned in full when she felt a small hand tug at her arm, Marlene's little face looking up to meet her eyes.

"Tifa! I saw Vincent! I saw him! Really, I did!" She shuffled, squirmed and danced about in excitement. Tifa laughed at the little girl's expression.

"Oh, did you now? Hmm, I find that a little hard to believe..." Tifa teased and pretended to look doubtful, but her act fell flat when she burst into laughter at Marlene's expression. Her cheeks were puffed out in defiance as she stamped her foot. Denzel looked lost, shuffling awkwardly next to the girl then staring at his sneakers.

"I did! I'll prove it!" She ran from Tifa's arms and to the bottom of the stairs before Tifa could say she believed her. "I'm gonna get him right now!" Marlene declared, then proceeded to march up the stairs with purpose. Cait Sith grinned at the others, then followed suit. Tifa couldn't help but continue laughing.

"I take it Vincent's upstairs?" she asked once her laughter had subsided into a smile that truly reached her eyes, making them sparkle with mirth.

"He's in your room..." Reeve informed Tifa, but Barret shaking his head caught his eye, "...last I knew?"

"Naw, I checked this mornin'. I thought he was down 'ere...?" Barret ended as if questioning himself. The unspoken implication brought the room to silence. Denzel looked around like a lost boy in the woods. The three adults sat in silence, and while he knew it seemed important, Denzel had no idea why everyone had suddenly become quiet.

"Errm..." he began, and felt very awkward when all three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. He swallowed nervously. "Who's Vincent?" When they all continued staring back at him, Denzel blushed furiously and looked down at his shoelaces.

"Didn't you tell him Barret?" Tifa, who was first to speak, sounded accusing and Barret was quick to raise his giant hands up in defense.

"Hey, I jus' told em this mornin' that you hurt your shoulder. They ran straight downstairs to see ya. I didn't 'ave time to tell 'em bout Vince."

"So how does Marlene know?" Reeve interjected.

"I dunno, I was about to ask you. Like she says, she must'a seen 'im. I didn' tell her. Jeez." Barret looked hot under the collar, scratching roughly under his white jacket at the base of his neck. "Don't matter anyway. He's gone now." Little feet plodded down the stairs, and Marlene appeared at the bottom looking beside herself with sadness. She cuddled Cait Sith in her arms.

"... He's gone, isn't he?" she said, looking up at the others. Tifa held a sad look that almost matched Marlene's while Reeve nodded empathetically. Barret looked grim and sighed heavily. Denzel had a rather annoyed expression on his face as he walked towards her.

"It doesn't matter, they all leave in the end." Marlene was so shocked, as were the others at Denzel's statement, that she didn't resist when he took Cait Sith from her arms.

"Hey noo!" The little robot cat's voice was the first to rise in protest. "Tha's not a very nice thing to say!" When he struggled in the boy's grip, Denzel simply put him down. Marlene's eyes began to fill with tears, and she held back a sob. Barret almost growled.

"Denzel, you betta apologise right now to ma lil' girl or-"

"Or what?" Denzel challenged, turning to face Barret. Tifa was beyond stunned. Reeve simply stayed silent, watching the scene play out. Marlene was crying now; big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Barret was lost for words, seeming to move his lips but nothing came out. Then, he stomped his way over to Denzel, the force of his boots hitting the floor feeling like mini-earthquakes.

Cait Sith yelped and hid behind the boy's leg. Tifa rushed to stand and almost tumbled as a wave of dizziness hit her, causing Reeve to reach out to support her. She pushed past his arms and moved straight in front of Barret despite her body aching, putting herself between him and Denzel.

Click!

Everything stopped. All eyes turned to the front door.

Vincent stood with his hand on the handle, staring hard at the scene before him. His gauntlet flexed slightly, as if sensing something was amiss. Denzel gaped and tripped on his own feet, scrambling from the imposing figure standing in the doorway.

_'T-those eyes! The o-ones I saw in the alley!' _Denzel thought in panic.

"VINCENT!" Marlene cried, running up and immediately taking cover under his cape. She clung to his right leg for dear life, tears still rolling down her face, dripping and running off Vincent's leather.

Tifa sighed in relief,"You came back." She sounded like she was reassuring herself, which wasn't lost to Vincent. His sharp eyes fell upon the boy that frantically moved away from him.

"Perhaps at the wrong time," he stated before looking down at Marlene, who had cloaked herself completely. Her little feet the only give away that she was under his tattered cape. Vincent's brows furrowed slightly but did not fully show his surprise at Marlene running to hide behind him. He was used to people running from him, not running _to_ him.

Laughter, mad and mocking in his head. Hysterical. Screams that just kept going on and on and on.

_**'So young, young YOUNG innocent and DELICIOUS! Don't you want her?! To take advantage and rip off that face, face pretty enough to eat! EAT FACE! And those eyes- EAT THE EYES AND SHE CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU DO NEXT OH YES, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT OH! When you move to that pretty pretty PRETTY LITTLE SKIRT-'**_

Vincent almost snarled, he felt physically sick. He snapped his head to the side, gritting his teeth as the screams just didn't stop, won't stop, never stop. Blinking hard, he quickly returned to reality. He looked once more at Tifa, her back was rigid and left fist clenched.

"Vincent," she started, a warning tone in her voice. Barret seemed to look at him suspiciously with a hardened stare, but stopped when he caught sight of Denzel almost cowering at the bottom of the stairs. He moved over to him.

"Come on lil' man, you and me are gonna have a talk!" He picked up Denzel with a heave of his mighty arm, placing him back on his feet and leading him into the dining area. Denzel looked pale, following along almost blindly. "A pretty long talk..." Barret mumbled to himself as he lead him away.

Tifa stared a little longer at Vincent, before lowering herself down to one knee. She opened her left arm invitingly, and as if summoned, Marlene ran from under Vincent's cape and into her arms. Tifa hushed her as she clenched her little hands into the fabric of Tifa's sling, hiccuping tiny sobs into the woman's leather vest. Reeve walked towards them both and picked up Cait Sith.

"Well, that's that taken care of." Despite his words, Reeve sounded uneasy. Tifa looked up to Vincent, her left arm circled protectively around Marlene.

"Where have you been?" she pried. Vincent turned towards the window, the sun catching his eyes and setting the flecks of gold within them alight. Tifa couldn't help but stare in wonder, she had never noticed them before. Beautiful, yet haunting.

"I have been tying up some loose ends." She nodded but couldn't help feeling disappointed. Tifa turned back to the little girl sniffling in her arms. She knew better than to ask further, Vincent wouldn't reveal any more to her. A thought occurred to her and she suddenly stood up, causing Marlene to jump in fright.

"The bar! Reeve, I should have been open hours ago-!" Reeve interrupted her panic.

"It's alright Tifa. Myself and Barret discussed it last night, we decided to keep it closed to help you recover. We left a sign." The worry was still etched across her face, voice rather frantic.

"I can't afford to keep it closed for this long, I'm barely keeping above bills as it is!" Cait Sith held up his hands to calm her from his seat in Reeve's arms.

"Dinnae worry, we got it all sorted for yer." Vincent gazed at the robotic cat in curiosity.

'_What a strange accent, it is one I do not remember.'_

Tifa ran a hand through her chocolate hair, fine strands sliding through her fingers. Marlene looked up and held onto the hem of her white shirt. Tears all gone, but the tracks still evident on her face, she smiled up at the woman. Tifa smiled back, though it wasn't very strong. Vincent watched on in silence, thinking the worry lines on her forehead were very unfitting of her fair features.

"Don't worry Tifa," Reeve spoke confidently, calming the fighter before him. "I'm going to be paying everything while you're away." Tifa looked surprised, protesting mildly. Reeve once again reassured her, while Vincent felt as if he had missed something, and not for the first time that morning. As if sensing this, Reeve turned to him. "Speaking of which, I need to explain my plan to you, Vincent."

Vincent studied Reeve carefully, crossing his arms and fixing him with a look that was almost suspicious. His claw involuntary twitched as his demons stirred, but only Vincent knew about the latter. They squirmed inside his head, a spitting mass of vitriol. They had become harder and harder to control lately, enough to make even his gauntlet move against his will and it put him on edge. Why his claw? Could they move his right hand if they so choose? Over time, would they control his body? His mind? Vincent wanted to continue his search for answers. He straightened his back to reach his full height, towering over the others in the room, before nodding to Reeve in silent agreement that he would listen.

"Okay, but I suggest we do this outside, give Tifa some peace." Reeve smiled kindly at her. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Setting down Cait Sith and walking to the front door, he exited the building and out into the crisp morning air. Vincent uncrossed his arms and went to follow, but paused for a moment. He peered over his shoulder at Tifa, who looked on with interest.

"He won't be bothering you anymore." And with that, Vincent followed the trail of cold air that was let in by Reeve seconds ago.

Tifa was shocked; it didn't take long for her to realise he was talking about the brute from the night before. She sincerely hoped he hadn't...?

"What did he mean by that?" Marlene asked in confusion. Tifa looked down at her and after a moment of wonder, smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm not too sure either. Why don't you go see daddy?" Marlene's face lit up and she ran towards the dining room to see Barret, pulling Cait Sith along with her.

Once alone, Tifa allowed herself a hefty sigh. She couldn't wait to get herself cleaned up. Moving towards the stairs, she climbed them and made her way to the bathroom while thinking on what Vincent had said to her moments before. Looking down at her sling, a more pressing matter came to mind.

_'Now, how on earth am I meant to shower with this thing on?'_


	7. With a Single Step

A crystal blue sky hung majestically over Edge without a cloud in sight, the sun beating down merrily. A gentle breeze stirred occasionally before falling back into slumber. Outside Seventh Heaven, two figures stood on the porch idly, warmed by the sun's rays. Reeve sighed happily as he leaned against the wooden banister, while his companion seemed to step back into the shadow of the overhang.

"Such a beautiful day, and it's only morning." Reeve remarked as he raised his head and smiled to the sun.

"Hmph," Vincent grunted, crossing his arms. He found little reason to smile, especially considering the recent events that had transpired. Reeve turned to him with an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to speak. When it became evident the gunslinger had nothing more to say, the well-groomed man continued.

"Hopefully this will last all day."

"What is it that you want, Reeve?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Vincent narrowed his eyes as Reeve turned to him, the smile falling from his face as he straightened his back. A man now all about business.

"Alright, let us skip the pleasantries then." And with that, Reeve began to explain his plan to Vincent. To clean up the Planet once and for all, returning the remaining stray souls of monsters back to the Lifestream and restoring the very delicate balance. Throughout his explanation, Vincent listened diligently, occasionally tucking his chin into his cowl as the breeze teased strands of his ebony hair.

When Reeve finished Vincent remained quiet, contemplating everything he had been told. Uncrossing his arms, he walked from the shadow of the porch overhang and into the harsh sun to stand next to the president of the WRO. Many voices spat and hissed in his head, writhing in burning hatred at the sudden light. His gauntlet gleamed a burnished gold, blinding as it cast off intense reflection.

"... Your logic appears sound. However, I feel I cannot accompany you." At this, Reeve cocked his head questioningly. Black strands danced in front of his eyes, teased by a refreshing zephyr.

"Vincent," he began. Piercing red eyes turned to meet his own. "I won't pretend to know what you've been doing or where you've been these past... three years, now is it? However, I feel this is something only our group can do, it's very important. And your help would be very much appreciated." He met the cloaked man's steady gaze, unwavering, even though it unnerved him. It felt like those blood-red eyes were staring straight through him.

"I recognise it as being an important task. However, I have my own reasons..." Vincent trailed off, knowing that the reasons he spoke of consisted of the four monstrosities that shared his body. He was looking for answers, but at a loss as where to find them. If not wandering aimlessly, he had spent most of his time deep in the rotting womb of the Shinra Mansion, but that only served to raise more questions.

"Well," Reeve began, nodding to himself. "You do what you have to do Vincent." He looked back up to the crystal blue sky. Vincent watched silently, secretly appreciative that Reeve didn't push him for more information. The man was well known for being laid-back, despite his very high standing position. Pushing himself up and away from the banister, Reeve pulled his cellphone from his breast pocket.

"I better try and get in touch with some of the others again. Mainly Yuffie and Cid." He flipped open the PHS and began wading through his vast collection of contacts when the front door was heard opening. Vincent and Reeve both looked over their shoulders to find Tifa standing behind them. Her hair shone in beautiful copper hues as she stepped into the sun, her right arm now free from the confines of a sling. They both couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

She stopped and blinked at the sudden attention.

"I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?" she asked tentatively. Vincent turned to look up at the sky his companion seemed so enraptured in before, while Reeve waved his hand as if dismissing the notion.

"Not at all!" he exclaimed brightly. "I'm just about to call Yuffie and Cid again." Tifa smiled at this.

"So, I take it you got in contact with Red?" Reeve's grin alone answered her question.

"That's right, I did so yesterday while you went for your..." he fished around in his vocabulary for the right word, but came up short. "... Walk." Tifa simply shook her head in an amused manner, a smile creeping onto her face. "As soon as I explained everything to him he was already on his way, he said he should be here in a few days." Tifa nodded and moved towards the banister, crossing her arms on top and leaning against the wood, similar to Reeve's position moments before.

"I can't wait to see Red, it's been such a long time." She smiled to the sky before arching her back, raising her arms into the air then lowering them to the base of her spine. A familiar stretch.

"I'm just going to make these calls, I'll be inside." Reeve motioned towards the bar before moving to the door and leaving the two standing on the porch. The wind whipped up around their feet, Vincent's cloak drifted lazily along with it as did Tifa's duster. The stood in silence, listening to the sound of work being made to buildings, the laughter and buzz of conversation, the sound of birds overhead.

The sound of Edge.

"So," Tifa began. "I take it Reeve explained everything to you?" She turned to him with a smile, russet eyes taking on a red glimmer in the sun.

"He did."

"Sound great, doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically. "I'm looking forward to us all being together again." Vincent crossed his arms at this, his eyes narrowing. He heard of Cloud's disappearance from Barret, thus knew that Tifa spoke with either false hope or true optimism.

"I'm afraid I shall not be accompanying you." On hearing this, the smile fell from Tifa's face.

"Oh..." The disappointment in her voice was palpable. She straightened up and turned to him. It was now that he could make out the remaining extent of her injuries. Her shoulder was healing quite nicely, a light purple bruise all that remained. He quickly deduced that she had used the restorative Materia again.

"How is your shoulder?" He changed the topic.

"A lot better now. The Materia isn't as strong but I'll be sure to use it more often." She patted the utility pouch on the front of her duster, where Vincent could make out a shape resting inside. No doubt the crystallised Mako she was referring to.

"Vincent, about what you said to me earlier... You don't mean... I mean, you didn't..." Tifa didn't have to finish her sentence, much to her ease.

"No, I did not kill him." Tifa sighed in relief, one she didn't realise she had been holding back. That was all she needed to know. Silence passed for a few moments, before Tifa once more broke it.

"I know this may be intruding, but may I ask why you can't join us, Vincent?" Vincent almost grumbled, he knew he couldn't deter the question for much longer. He kept his gaze fixed across the street, not really looking at things but staring through them. He gave the same answer that he had given previously.

"I have my own reasons." Tifa crossed her arms, seeming to study him intently and Vincent prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions.

"... Alright." Vincent blinked in surprise. "I won't push you, but this is something that only we can do together. We'll be travelling the Planet again, maybe you could find or do your reasons if you came with us." He remained silent. Tifa sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her delicate white teardrop earrings.

"Thank you." Caught off-guard, he fixed his crimson gaze on her quizzically. "For last night. I never got the chance to say it before. If you weren't there..." She rubbed her right shoulder. "I would be a lot worse off." Vincent gave a small nod, his chin disappearing into the folds of his cowl.

"I'm sure you would have been able to handle him, if you had your gloves with you." It was a small, attempted consolation from Vincent, but it sounded like an admonishment and gave little solace to Tifa. She knew he was right.

"Yeah," Tifa tried to sound confident but it came out defeated. "Well, wherever you go, I'm sure we'll see you again." Tifa turned to go back inside, but Vincent's sudden baritone stopped her.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Tifa paused in thought.

"I'm not sure, but Barret was talking about later tonight. As soon as I know I'll tell you." Tifa continued towards the door and entered the bar, leaving Vincent alone to stare at the sky.

As soon as she entered the bar, Tifa could hear nothing but expletives. Reeve stood at the bar rubbing his temple with both hands, shaking his head. Barret sat beside him, laughing heartily at the phone that was left on the bar top, the loudspeaker echoing around the room.

"Cid, this is for a very good cause!" Reeve almost seemed to be pleading at this point, much to Barret's amusement.

"Yeah man, most of us 'ave already agreed to it." Barret cut in with a huge grin.

The loudspeaker erupted, the phone vibrating across the counter with the volume._"You've all gone crazy! You sure you guys ain't havin' a mid-life crisis 'n' doin' this for nostalgic reasons? 'Hey! Remember that time we travelled the Planet together knowing we were all f&$^?!'" _Barret effectively, as he would call it, 'lost his shit', and burst into laughter, a mighty bellow that shook the floorboards. Reeve had buried his head in his hands at this point. Tifa grinned, walking over to the phone.

"Hello Cid!" she called enthusiastically, genuinely happy to hear the rough pilot's voice.

"_Not more of the numbskulls!" _The sound of his laughter rang out over the speaker. _"How you doing Tifa? ^%$#! It's been a while!" _Tifa grinned and made small talk while Barret and Reeve composed themselves, though the grin never left Barret's face, and neither did the grimace on Reeve's. Much to the WRO leader's dismay, Tifa began to once more explain the plan to Cid. However, this time he seemed to listen.

'_Well," _he began. _'Hope you don't count on me flying you everywhere! I'm still trying to make an airship that can run off fossil fuel, 'n' *&$^$# am I stumped!'_

"Like we told you Cid, we'll be mostly on foot so we can hunt out the monsters." Tifa reassured.

_'Tell you what, I'll stay here in Rocket Town and try an' get my baby in the air. You guys come 'n' meet me here and we can have some goddamn tea, how about that?!' _Tifa and Barret laughed in unison.

"You got yourself a deal." Barret settled the rest of the conversation and everyone gave their goodbyes to Cid, as well as wishing him luck on his mysterious new airship. On hanging up, Reeve sat heavily on the bar stool looking rather exasperated, a rare sight to see.

"Next time, you call Cid." He was made even more annoyed by the laughter that erupted from both Barret and Tifa.

The day passed without much more event. Reeve tried but was unsuccessful in contacting Yuffie, only getting her answering machine message. '_This is the Single White Rose of Wutai! I'm away on ANNOYING business for my father, leave me a message and I'll THINK ABOUT calling you back!' _At Barret's suggestion (and persistence), himself and Tifa began packing up to leave that evening, getting an early start seemed to be a good idea and Barret was restless. They decided to meet Red XIII on their travels, making sure that they both had their cellphones and all of the numbers necessary to get in contact with everyone in their group.

It was here that Tifa remembered Vincent didn't have a cellphone, but then realised it wouldn't matter since he didn't seem to be joining them. _'Still,' _she thought. _'I'll have to remember to get him one in future, he shouldn't distance himself so much.' _Reeve made calls for the rest of the day, mainly WRO related, and made arrangements for Seventh Heaven to be taken care of in their absence. Cait Sith watched and played with Denzel and Marlene, while Vincent it seemed, never moved from his post outside.

As the sun finally started to lower and the pavement began to cool, Tifa stretched and decided to take a break from packing. Suddenly she remembered that she was meant to tell Vincent when they were leaving. Cursing under her breath, she made her way across her room and towards the stairs, hoping that he was still where she had last left him. As she passed the wooden dresser, she paused. Slowly stepping back from the doorway, she moved towards the furniture and pulled open the top drawer. Rummaging through her items, she finally lay hands on what she was looking for, recognising it instantly by material alone.

Pulling her hand out of the drawer, she retrieved her Premium Hearts. She ran a thumb over the soft material, familiarising herself with them once more. She looked at them with admiration, like how a proud mother would look at their child.

"I missed you guys." Stuffing them into the front pocket of her duster, she continued out of the room and made her way downstairs. She was quickly made aware of raised voices.

"No way! You can't come with us, Marlene!" Tifa stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Marlene hang on to Barret for dear life as he spoke to her on one knee.

"I'll be good! I promise! Please, let me go with you!" Her little hands gripped onto his puffy white vest, knuckles white. Barret's shoulders slumped as he sighed in exasperation.

"It'll be dangerous, I can't let ya go. An' I can't let Denzel go either. You two gotta' be good an' stick with Reeve. He's gonna look after yer. A'ight?" Denzel stood next to Reeve and Cait Sith, looking rather dejected. It broke Tifa's heart. Steeling herself for Barret's rebuke, she walked further into the room.

"Of course you can come with us, Marlene." The surprise on Reeve's face was almost comical, while Barret seemed to look on in horror. He turned a sharp gaze to Tifa, with an expression as if to say, 'Are you for f***in' REAL?!' Marlene's face lit up like a light bulb and she ran over to Tifa, Denzel following suit but walking rather than running.

"Does that mean I can come too?" The boy asked, scratching the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"Sure." Tifa gave him a brilliant smile.

"Tifa!" Barret hissed in anger. "Are you NUTS?! We're gonna be fightin' MONSTERS. We can't have them with us!"

"Oh, dilly dally," Tifa brushed off his rage. "We'll protect them, we can have Cait Sith keep watch too. Have them stay behind while we fight. Red will be able to help as well. Reeve is busy enough, I don't want to leave them." Reeve made to comment, but couldn't deny the truth to Tifa's words. Instead, he ended up scratching the back of his neck uncharacteristically. Barret stood up, looking lost. Marlene and Denzel seemed to stare up at him with their best puppy-dog eyes.

"Ye can count on me!" Cait Sith joined in, pounding his little furry chest with a gloved fist. Barret looked down at him incredulously.

"Oh... ALRIGHT." He waved his arms in defeat as Marlene cried out in joy, hugging Tifa's waist tightly. "But if ANYTHING HAPPENS they're comin' straight back, ya hear?" Tifa nodded.

"Don't worry Barret, we'll protect them." she reassured him with a smile and he grumpily crossed his arms in response. The sound of the front door opening turned all eyes towards Vincent as he entered the bar. He couldn't help but notice the irony, that he had somehow gotten into the same position that he had been in that very morning. Mocking laughter resounded in his head.

"That's a relief," Tifa said with a smile. "I thought you might have left already. I wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving soon." Vincent nodded, his eyes passing over Denzel. While the fear was still evident on his face, the boy seemed to look up at him with new-found awe. Though Vincent was aware of the talk Barret had with him, he suddenly felt curious as to what exactly Barret had told the boy. He moved his red eyes back to the fighter that stood in the middle of the room.

"I have decided to accompany you on your journey." Vincent addressed Tifa, watching as she blinked away shock, before a huge grin broke out on her face.

"That's great, Vincent! I'm glad you're coming with us." she said earnestly.

"Well I wasn't expectin' this," Barret said as he stomped towards Vincent. "It's good to have ya' with us." He clapped Vincent on the shoulder with a grin while rubbing his nose with a metal finger, almost causing the gunslinger to stumble with the force. However, Vincent caught himself. "We could use all the help we can get."

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Reeve joined in, giving him a smile of his own.

"The mair the merrier!" Cait Sith enthused with a feline grin.

Vincent couldn't help but feel surprised at the group's earnest reaction to him joining their quest. He felt it was undeserved and wasted on him. After all, he was joining them for selfish reasons. He had spent many hours contemplating, but ultimately decided if they were truly to travel across the Planet, it would give him a better chance of finding answers. Also, an equal chance to atone, to help heal the Planet that he had a part in destroying. By failing to stop Hojo, he had as much a part in the Planet's destruction as Sephiroth himself.

However, he kept all of this to himself, simply nodding in response.

Extra time was spent making additional preparations, Tifa and Barret helping the children pack their own belongings into backpacks while Reeve went about closing the bar for a long-term period. Heartfelt goodbyes were given to Reeve as he wished them luck, assuring them that he would be on the other end of the PHS if he was needed. Vouching that he would make sure to check in once every few days, Reeve Tuesti finally departed, heading back to the WRO where he was surely missed.

As the keys were turned in the lock of Seventh Heaven's door for the last time, to await their return in what would no doubt be, a very long time; Tifa remained standing at the top of the porch stairs as the group made their way down them. The sun just peeked above the horizon, bathing them all in a beautiful orange that made the asphalt appear to burn. The air was warm, and almost felt reassuring as birds sang merrily overhead. Tifa breathed in deeply, stretching out her arms and arching her back, like she had done many times before.

"Are ya comin' or what?" Barret called from the street.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Tifa called back. As they moved on at a slower pace, she reached into her utility pocket, pulling out her Premium Hearts. Holding them in her hand, she felt the material once more in a pensive manner, before grasping them tightly. Slowly, she pulled each glove on. First the right... then the left. She marvelled in the feeling, like this was what she had been missing for so long. The part of her that she needed to meet again, like a reunion with an old friend. She flexed her fingers. Finally, after three years, Tifa Lockhart had found herself.

_'I may or may not find you out there, Cloud.' _she thought to herself. _'But I'm not just doing this for the Planet, or for you. I'm doing this for myself. No more moping around. All journeys start with a single step...'_

And with that, Tifa took hers.


	8. Lucky XIII

Cobblestones slowly began to turn to grass; lush, green and simply a sight to behold. As the party moved away from Edge, they could see signs that the Planet was already healing. Scars finally beginning to fade on the land's weathered surface.

"Daddy, look!" Marlene cried as she ran ahead, throwing herself down on nature's carpet and rolling around in the soft blades. "It's so soft! And tickly! Like your beard!"

"Marlene!" Barret almost whined in embarrassment, scratching the back of his tree-trunk like neck. "We'll be in Kalm soon, you don't 'ave much longer to go playin' in the grass." The small town of Kalm could already be seen in the distance as they left Edge, framed in the purple hues of eventide as the party headed north towards the quaint hamlet.

"Ah! Thaur she is!" Cait Sith called from Denzel's arms, pointing enthusiastically behind him. The messy-haired boy turned around in response to see Tifa jogging up to meet them.

"Where did you go?" Denzel asked, genuinely curious. Marlene's laughter was audible in the background, as well as Barret's admonishment. Tifa smiled down at him.

"Oh, nowhere." Denzel shot her a disbelieving look, but Tifa shrugged it off and ruffled his hair. "Honestly," she reassured. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." There was a hidden meaning to her words and it certainly wasn't lost on the 11-year-old. He nodded and blessed her with a small smile which only made hers grow in return.

"Denzel! Tifa! Come play with me!" Marlene called joyfully to the fighter and the quiet boy while Barret complained about grass stains. Tifa grinned and walked over to join her in the lush field. Denzel was not so keen.

"Aw come on now, Marlene! Tifa ain't gonna play with yer! She's too old-"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Tifa dropped to her knees next to Marlene and began to roll along with her in the grass. Barret's jaw dropped while the air filled with their laughter. Just when he thought his jaw couldn't go any lower, Cait Sith hopped from Denzel's arms and with a "Noo that looks like fun!", promptly joined in. Denzel stood awkwardly next to the huge gun-armed man as Barret simply watched in disbelief, laughter abound in the air.

_**BANG!**_

A shot cracked out like thunder before rumbling adrift on the wind, leaving ringing in all the ears of those nearby. A wolf-like creature slumped to the ground as Vincent spun his revolver twice, then holstered the smoking gun. He turned his crimson eyes to find that everyone had froze.

"You should not let your guard down so easily," the gunslinger chastised, his words as sharp and cutting as a blade. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance as he looked over them. Tifa appeared to have reacted instantly, standing over Marlene and Cait Sith instinctively for protection, a classic fighting stance with her fists at the ready. Barret stood with one hand on Denzel's shoulder, while his machine gun was pointed straight at Vincent, the maker of the noise. Vincent quietly exhaled through his nose, making a "hmph" sound.

_'I guess they haven't completely forgotten themselves.' _he thought disdainfully.

He then sharply turned away, striding over the bleeding corpse of the Kalm Fang. His cloak billowing after him.

Barret lowered his gun as he watched the retreating back of the aloof Vincent Valentine.

"Jeez..." he huffed. "You awright, Denzel?" He looked down to the boy expecting him to be rather shaken, but instead he found the youth to be watching with great interest. Denzel looked up through his messy brown locks, his eyes locking with Barret's.

"He scares me." Oddly, Denzel said this in a respectful manner. As if in admiration, and this somewhat troubled Barret. He slapped a huge hand onto Denzel's shoulder but with reassurance rather than force.

"Ya know what? He scares me sometimes too. An that's sayin' somethin!" Barret grinned at Denzel here. "Remember what I told ya? Vincent's an old friend of ours, but... jus' be careful 'round 'im. Don't annoy him, aight?" Denzel nodded, but didn't seem completely satisfied.

_'Why can't I annoy him? Will something that bad really happen?'_ he thought in curiosity as Barret turned away and walked towards the middle of the field to join the others, Denzel followed deep in thought.

"You both okay?" Tifa asked to Marlene and Cait Sith at her feet. Marlene nodded and gave her a rather weak smile, while Cait Sith gave her a thumbs up. She watched Vincent's retreating back with annoyance, rather irritated that he had scared the others without warning. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she spun around; Barret shouted and Marlene screamed. As if rehearsed, she swiftly brought up her left leg and threw out her foot with force. The Kalm Fang howled painfully as her boot connected with its stomach in a mighty blow, throwing the wolf to the ground heavily. Stomping her foot on its neck, she snapped her heel to the side and crushed its windpipe in one swift blow.

"Shit!" Barret exclaimed running up to her, his gun-arm transforming back into a steel hand. "You awright?" He began checking her over, his arm hovering above her healing shoulder.

"Yeah," Tifa breathed out, adrenaline coursing through her veins. "I just, reacted." Vincent only now reached her side, cloak falling around his heels as his hand rested on the grip of Cerberus. Barret turned to him enraged.

"Where the HELL were you?! So much for not letting your guard down, huh?!" He glared down menacingly at the cloaked man and seemed to become even more enraged when Vincent said nothing. To Vincent, there was nothing to say. He may have had Cerberus drawn from a distance, but he knew that he could have possibly been a few seconds too late in saving her. Ironically, after his own warning about not losing guard, it was he himself who had fallen prey to it. Barret was about to descend upon him in unbridled rage but a small voice stopped him.

"He was about to shoot it." Barret blinked down at Denzel in surprise, just now realising that he was standing next to Marlene. The little girl reached out to hold the boy's hand, giving Denzel her support. "I was watching." Barret gritted his teeth so hard that they could almost hear them grinding.

"That don't matta ta me." Barret began calmly, restraining himself as much as he could. "He shoulda been here ta begin with!"

"Calm doon. He's here noo, and the bairns are fine." Cait Sith chimed in, walking over to stand in front of Denzel. The cat toy tugged and curled at his whiskers as he watched Barret try and contain his anger.

_A venomous sound hissed through a mighty jaw; bearing teeth like razors shards, a dangerous guttural sound in Vincent's head. _

___**'Put him in hissss placcccce.' **_

Vincent closed his eyes and turned away, physically and mentally as he turned his back on Galian Beast. Reopening them, he looked towards the horizon to find the sky a most wondrous shade of amethyst. Stars began to unite after a long day of sleep, sparkling merrily from their perches in the sky.

A surge of primal rage seized Vincent's body, making his claw flex on a will that was not his own. He looked down in alarm as golden talons began to dig uncomfortably into the leather on his left leg. He did not fight, he somehow knew this was meant to be a message. A warning.

_**'Do not turn from me.'**_

"Forget it, Barret." Tifa spoke up. "We're all fine. Let's go, we want to reach Kalm before dark, remember? You two," here she pointed to the two children. "Stay close, okay?" She smiled at them then strode past Vincent with purpose, completely unaware that only seconds ago he had been frozen to the spot against his will. Cait Sith lead Denzel and Marlene away with vigour, dancing in front of their feet as he followed after Tifa. Barret brought up the rear, the thundering of his huge boots still heard even against soil. He stared hard at Vincent as he passed, but said nothing more on the matter and continued on.

Vincent paused to watch them leave before looking down at his gauntlet. He turned it over, inspecting it carefully. It shimmered and gleamed, even in the rapidly declining light. He gave his fingers a few experimental twitches, then flexed his entire claw. A troubled expression settled over his features.

_'I may hold control now, but for how much longer? When did it escape my notice that these demons could control my very body? They grow in power, and I fear that I, in return, lack it...'_

"Errm..." His eyes quickly shot up, only to find Denzel looking up at him rather awkwardly. This time however, the boy seemed to hold his gaze despite his fear. Vincent slowly lowered his claw and discreetly moved it behind his cape and out of sight. "You're not leaving, are you?" Denzel asked earnestly. Vincent looked up further to see that the group had stopped, no doubt realising that he had stayed behind. It was then that he noticed Tifa walking back towards him. "Is there something wrong with your...? Err..." Denzel shuffled his feet in embarrassment, trying to find a word for Vincent's gauntlet when Tifa made it to his side.

"Vincent? Is something wrong?" She cocked her head to the side slightly, concern evident on her face. The gunslinger looked down at Denzel before answering, "No... nothing is wrong." Tifa didn't seem to fully believe this, watching his face for a little longer than necessary.

"He hasn't bothered you, has he? He came running over before we could stop him." Tifa looked down at the messy-haired child as he stared adamantly down at his scruffy sneakers.

"No," Vincent paused for one moment. "And no, I am not leaving Denzel." On hearing this, the young boy looked up sharply to meet Vincent's gaze. He then broke out into a small smile, running back towards Barret, Marlene and Cait Sith in the distance. Unknown to the two adults present, not only was Denzel thrilled that Vincent was going to stay, but that the tall and 'scary' man had remembered his name. Tifa laughed quietly.

"You've made his day now," she said with a smile, turning to him. "Thank you, you honestly don't realise what that means to him."

"I believe I am beginning to." They met each others gaze, Vincent's crimson eyes on Tifa's own russet hues. An understanding seemed to pass between them, unspoken, but heard all the same. For right now, or at least for the rest of this journey, Vincent and Tifa didn't plan on going anywhere.

"Hey! Move yo ass!" Barret roared to them both, signalling for them to hurry up. Tifa grinned and shook her head while Vincent crossed his arms. Tifa suddenly hissed through her teeth, gripping her right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked as he uncrossed his arms, a trace of concern evident in his voice. She nodded, now fumbling around in the front pouch of her duster.

"Yeah, just still a bit painful now and then. This should do the trick." She pulled out the Cure Materia and held it up to her right shoulder, where a light but rather large bruise was still evident. The small glittering bauble glowed rather hauntingly in the dark and Tifa, on further thought, couldn't help but compare it to Vincent's eyes. She glanced to him from the side of her vision, noticing how a crimson aura seemed to leak into the twilight from his gaze.

"... Do you need assistance?" Vincent watched her carefully as her brow furrowed slightly in light concentration.

"I can manage," Tifa began to walk forward, motioning for him to follow with a slight nudge of her head. He complied, walking in step with her. "Best not keep Barret waiting, he doesn't have the best of patience." A jingling sound began to ring out gently into the night from the Materia, before an emerald glow began to pulsate from within its centre. Ribbons and glittering flecks of magic resonated and spilled from the shiny marble, wrapping themselves around Tifa's injured shoulder. Vincent watched the magic take hold, entranced as it danced around the wound in green hues; as if embracing the injury itself. After a few seconds, the glow faded along with the chimes. All that was left was a fully healed shoulder.

Tifa gave it a few experimental shrugs and sighed quietly in relief. Pocketing the Cure Materia once more in the front of her pouch, she stretched the arm that once held a heavy injury. As Vincent turned to watch her, he suddenly became aware of another glow in the distance. It came from the east, and with it a sound like many, many footsteps met his sensitive ears. He quickly tensed, raising to his full height. This made Tifa alarmed and she immediately balled her fists, her arms raised and at the ready.

"Vincent? What's wrong?" Vincent ignored her, his hand now resting on the grip of Cerberus as he stood and listened. Barret, Cait Sith and the children ran up to meet them.

"What's the matter?" Cait Sith asked from the arms of Marlene. Tifa shook her head, motioning to Vincent who stared intently into the distance. Barret, impatient as ever, rubbed a finger under his nose.

"Yeah? And? I don' see anything," he stated brashly. Vincent knew that the others could not yet see the red ember in the distance, his eyes were just as sensitive as his ears. His abilities were heightened as a result of the demons that dwelled within him.

The sound was becoming louder, gaining ground fast as the glow intensified; the distance between them was closing.

It was heading this way.

Vincent whipped Cerberus from its holster, pointing it eastward towards the sound while fluidly moving in front of the group, his arm outstretched. No more words were needed. Tifa moved in front of Denzel and Marlene with her fists held ready, while Cait Sith yelped and scrambled from Marlene's arms to hide behind Barret's giant boots. Mechanical whirring could be heard as Barret's arm, in all its complexity, clicked and shifted into place to make a very large and intimidating gatling gun.

The glow seemed to slow down, the odd thunder-like sound becoming quieter, more soft.

"What's that?" Marlene asked, more in excitement than apprehension. It was only now that the others could finally make out the fiery red glow. However, due to Vincent's eyesight, he could clearly see what was approaching them. He holstered his ornate revolver, much to the confusion of the others; then turned to look over his shoulder at Marlene to answer her question.

"An old comrade." Tifa looked puzzled, before realisation suddenly dawned upon her. She dropped her stance and broke into a run towards the glowing fire. Barret and the others looked on, startled while Vincent blinked in surprise, before a shadow of a smile appeared on his face as he tucked his chin into his cowl.

Red XIII finally came into sight, his red fur taking on an orange shimmer in the firelight that came from the bright burning flame on his tail. A cat-like grin broke out on his face when he caught sight of Tifa running up to meet him.

"RED!" she cried out, the huge smile on her face could be heard more than seen. She almost dived on him, dropping to her knees and ruffling his auburn mane enthusiastically. The quadruped laughed, sitting on his haunches and enjoying the attention. His tail seemed to burn brighter as it swayed back and forth in delight.

"It's nice to see you too, Tifa," Red XIII said earnestly. "I see you still haven't grown accustomed to using my real name." The fighter grinned back at him in a guilty manner as the others ran up behind her.

"Sorry, Nanaki. Old habits die hard, right?" The lion-like beast nodded, causing the beads and tassles that hung around his face to jingle with the action. His left ochre coloured eye seemed to glimmer in mirth.

"Indeed they do." He spoke with wisdom that betrayed his animalistic appearance. He reached up with his left pastern that was adorned in beautiful golden bracelets to scratch his ear; effectively reminding Tifa that he was still very much a beast in mannerism. Nanaki stopped, his nose twitching and an interesting look passing over his face.

"That smell...? The scent is... different but unmistakable. It can't be..." Tifa looked puzzled as Nanaki stood and manoeuvred in a way so that he could peer over her shoulder with his left eye. His right bore a heavy scar from something that was still unknown to his old teammates. Barret strode over confidently behind Tifa with Marlene holding his hand, blocking Red's view. Upon seeing Nanaki, or Red XIII as the brands on his legs would indicate, the girl immediately let go of her father's hand and ran over to the big lion-like dog.

"Red!" she cried, giving him a great big cuddle into the side of his neck. As she buried her face into his fur, Nanaki smiled, almost purring at the girl. "I missed you!"

"And I missed you. You've gotten bigger, Marlene, I take it your father has been looking after you." At this Barret pounded his chest with a mighty fist.

"You dayum right!" he bellowed, grinning madly. "It's damn good to see you, Nanaki. How the heck did ya make it here so fast from Cosmo Canyon? Reeve told us you'd been headin' over to Edge in a few days!" Denzel walked over with Cait Sith at his heels, and Nanaki watched with interest, nose twitching.

"Yes, well, that's because I didn't come from Cosmo Canyon..." Nanaki trailed off in what seemed to be a mysterious manner, but he was actually in fact distracted. His nose twitched in greater frequency as Cait Sith drew closer, and Nanaki moved towards the cat robot. Cait Sith adjusted the small crown on his head warily as he watched Red XIII draw closer. Suddenly, Nanaki stuck his nose into the puppet's white chest fur, sniffing heavily.

"Hey noo!" The robot cried out, slapping Nanaki's muzzle and causing him to shake his head, rubbing his nose with his paw. "Tha's rude!" Cait Sith admonished, pointing at him while doing so as if scolding a child.

"You're a different model, aren't you?" Nanaki enquired in great curiosity, sitting once more on his haunches. Cait Sith looked surprised, then began to curl his whiskers with a grin on his face.

"Aye, that I am! I'm impressed! Model number 3, at yer service!" Cait Sith bowed to Red XIII dramatically, grabbing a corner of his little red cape and sweeping it in front of him majestically. Nanaki nodded, but seemed puzzled. Denzel, surprisingly, was the first one to pick up on this.

"What's the matter? You look confused," he spoke up from next to Tifa. Nanaki turned his single amber eye to the young boy.

"It is a look that does not befit you." Nanaki's ears perked up instantly at the deep baritone, and he immediately rose to his feet as Vincent moved towards the group. His cape rose in the breeze as he approached, teased by the light winds that passed across the field.

"That scent, it was you!" Red said, mainly to himself. "It is great to see you well, Vincent. It has been a long time indeed." He padded over to the tall man, his tail almost wagging as it swept behind him, sending warm and passionate sparks into the violet evening sky. Vincent nodded to Nanaki, remaining still even as the beast's nose twitched more than ever.

"You mentioned that you did not depart from Cosmo Canyon." Vincent stated, watching Nanaki carefully as the beast still seemed to be concentrating on a scent in the air. Red nodded in a distracted manner, a heavy expression settling on his features. He gave Vincent a rather suspicious look, then continued, giving him his full attention.

"That's right. I've been in Fort Condor for the past few weeks."

"Fort Condor?" It was Tifa's turn to be puzzled. "That means you would have passed through the Mythril Mines and across the marshes to reach here." Nanaki turned his good eye to the fighter and nodded to confirm this, the colourful feathers in his mane moving slightly from the action.

"Fort Condor? Why 'ave ya been there of all places?" Barret asked, using the knuckles on his metal hand to scratch his black beard in thought.

"I'll explain later, for now it would be wise for us to move. It's getting dark." Nanaki was about to move on but stopped, turning to look back at the others. "I must say, it's lucky that I met up with all of you out here." Nanaki smiled a rather toothy grin.

The group agreed to move on quickly as the light began to fade rapidly, violet giving way to an endless navy blue. Explaining to Red that they were heading to Kalm for the night before continuing on their journey, they prepared to move on. After Cait Sith had jumped up to ride on Red's head stating that his feet hurt, then Marlene riding on his back with Red's consent; the party covered the last stretch of their journey to Kalm, making merry conversation under a sea of waking stars.


	9. Dirge of the Beast

Upon entering from the south-west, it did not take long for the group to locate the inn in Kalm; a straight left from the entrance found themselves a warm welcome in an atmospheric abode. The Innkeeper seemed to be caught unaware by the rather large party coming through his doors. He jumped up, sending papers scattering along with a log book and set of keys. Pleasantries were exchanged as well as a modest amount of Gil, before the slim and kindly man lead them up to their rooms for the night. As the group settled, they watched him leave in rather high spirits; no doubt from the newfound jingle in his pocket.

Denzel and Marlene wasted no time in running to the nearest beds, scrambling to jump up and down on them in excitement. It was the first time that they had stayed at an Inn before, and they took in their surroundings with the charm and fascination only a child could hold. Tifa and Barret settled them both and readied them for bed while the others made themselves comfortable in the room. It wasn't long before both children fell into slumber, light snoring occasionally being heard from them both.

"Tha didn't take lang," Cait Sith said softly with amusement, tucking Marlene's quilt under her chin with great care so as not to wake her. He then carefully made his way to the bottom of the bed, plonking himself down at the edge to watch the others. Red was situated at the foot of the bedstead, lying down on the rug with his tail carefully raised so as not to burn anything. Barret and Tifa sat next to each other on the bed at the far end of the room, next to the window that Vincent had taken upon himself to lean against.

"Alright Nanaki," Tifa began, hands resting on her knees. "Are you going to tell us why you've been in Fort Condor?" The creature in question raised his muzzle from the rug, ears twitching.

"Certainly." He paused as he rearranged his tail carefully, bringing it closer to lie next to his front paws. "I have been carrying out grandpa's dying wish." This grabbed the attention of the others with a steel grip. They knew that he referred to Bugenhagen, the wise elder of Cosmo Canyon who Nanaki affectionately referred to as grandfather or grandpa. The old man had passed away during Meteorfall when AVALANCHE was still banded together; at the respectable age of 129, just short of his 130th birthday.

"Dyin' wish?" Barret pried, his brow furrowing. Red nodded slightly, appearing to take a breath through his nose to steady himself before continuing.

"Yes. Grandfather told me that there was more to life than what was just within Cosmo Canyon. He asked that I travel the world, to survey it and gain true knowledge. It was also the reason he asked me to continue accompanying Cloud and your group, rather than staying behind during Meteorfall." It was here that Red paused, cocking his head to the side in an inquisitive way. "May I ask where Cloud is?" The room fell into silence. A look of annoyance passed over Barret's face.

_'Damn,' _the dark-skinned man thought. _'I thought Reeve would'a told im!' _Red's gaze fell on Vincent as the man looked over his shoulder, about to answer Nanaki's question to save Tifa the trouble. While the others may have thought that the man had not been listening to their conversation, Red XIII knew better. However, they were all surprised when Tifa was the one who spoke up.

"Cloud has been gone for a little over a week now. No one knows where he's gone. I've tried contacting him but he won't answer his cellphone, so I figure he'll get in contact with us when he's ready," Tifa finished, cracking the knuckles on her hands in contemplation.

_'Or if we find him first, ready or not,' _she added mentally. Barret blinked in surprise at her steady tone, as if spoken from a woman who was discussing something as menial as the weather. Vincent uncrossed his arms and held his crimson eyes steady on Tifa's form. This was certainly an unexpected turn, one which he had not foreseen. And with it came newfound respect for the woman that sat in front of him. A hiss through giant teeth, sharp and primitive in his head. Growling rumbled long after its words. Vincent found that oddly enough, they sounded appreciative.

_'**Ssssshe issss sssstrong. A ssssuitable mate.' **_

Vincent's brows furrowed at the beast's words. He had never heard the demon speak in such a manner.

_'Mate?'_ A strong urge clawed from within him but it was not enough to break Vincent's guard. However, he now knew with certainty Galian Beast's intent and he quickly averted his blood red eyes to look back out the window.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The red dog sympathised, gazing apologetically at the fighter before him. She simply nodded in response. Barret studied Tifa's face with concern, then smiled to himself.

_'Glad she's doin' better. Tha's more like the Tifa I know. But she still got a long road ahead of her.' _He was brought out of his thoughts by Tifa turning and shooting him a quizzical expression. Barret shrugged roughly, his smile widening before he turned back to Red.

"So anyway, I get why you ain't in Cosmo. But why Fort Condor of all places?" Barret asked, moving his left hand to rub at his right bicep, circling the arm as he massaged the muscle. Red XIII seemed to smile at the gun-armed man's question, his left eye creasing as he showed a pleased expression.

"Ah, now that is the question, isn't it? You could say that I heard some rumours, or indeed, that a little condor told me." Here, Nanaki chuckled at his own joke. "Apparently, a condor has returned to the Fort. I can confirm this to be true. I travelled to see it for myself." Tifa clapped her hands, a big grin on her face as she shuffled about in excitement.

"You mean that little condor chick that we watched hatch out of the egg has come back?" The thought alone made her giddy. During their travels, they had helped some resistance fighters defend the Fort; stopping Shinra from trying to get rid of the extremely rare condor species nesting there, because they saw it as a threat to their Mako Reactor operations. They succeeded, even though the mother had died. Its fluffy little chick however hatched from the egg, then flew off to no doubt continue the species' survival. After the event which was now known as 'The Siege of Fort Condor,' it was delightful news to hear that they had returned to the Fort and continued to thrive.

"I don't think it's that exact chick," Red laughed, "but they have indeed returned." Tifa immediately turned to Barret, hands clasped in excitement.

"We have to stop by there! I can't wait to see the condors again!" Barret chuckled deeply, a throaty sound.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'd like to see em' again." He smiled at Tifa's enthusiasm, then broke out into a grin when she suddenly jumped up and began to pace in excitement.

"I wonder how many of them there are now? Or where that chick we saw before went? Maybe there's a whole bunch of them somewhere that we haven't even seen yet!" Tifa's vigour and eagerness greatly amused them all, causing Barret and Cait Sith to try and laugh quietly to avoid waking the children, while Nanaki shook his head in amusement. The tassels in his mane chimed together musically as if joining in with the merriment. Vincent turned to look over his shoulder at Tifa, watching her closely as she almost danced about in excitement. Seeing the way she was acting brought forth a strange feeling in him. He felt like he was finally seeing her for the first time, that he was finally getting a glimpse of the woman that he remembered from three years ago. He felt captivated, as if he had travelled back in time. And suddenly very, very, old.

"- And I'm sure Vincent wouldn't mind, would you, Vincent?" Tifa looked at him in question, as well as the rest of the group. Vincent blinked, crossing his arms and tucking his chin into his cowl. The gunslinger's silence seemed to confuse the fighter. Thankfully, Nanaki spoke up.

"I'm sure Vincent would accept stopping by Fort Condor on our journey." The feline gave a grin that seemed to say, 'I knew you weren't listening.' His tail flicked back and forth, portraying the lion-like creature's amusement.

"... Do as you wish," Vincent eventually replied, turning once more to the window. He could feel Tifa's eyes linger on his back as he did so.

"Well, I guess we should get some shuteye. It's been a long day," Barret said as he stood up from the bed. Tifa turned to the dark-skinned man in thought, walking to stand next to him.

"I really wish we could have taken care of some more monsters, I don't feel like we did very much," Tifa admitted, brows furrowing slightly as she pulled her Premium Hearts tighter around her fists. Red's ears flicked in thought at this. Standing up on all fours and shaking slightly to ruffle out his flattened fur, he turned to Tifa.

"Well, now would certainly be the best time..." he trailed off as Tifa and Barret looked at him in question.

"Whatcha mean?" Barret asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Red XIII.

"... Monsters thrive in darkness." They all turned to Vincent in surprise as the cloaked man turned to face them, his words set in a mysterious tone. A voice descended upon his mind and lay waste to all organised thought, a sound like huge beams of wood being rended. The power was suffocating.

___**'DARKNESS. MY DOMAIN. THE PERFECT PLAIN TO TEAR ONES EYES AND ROT ONES FLESH.' **_

Vincent closed his eyes and turned away from them to look back out of the window, pausing to reinforce his mental barriers. Once Chaos had been quelled, he continued. "Now would be the most opportune moment for us to seek them out, if we so wished." Tifa turned to Barret, russet orbs seeking answers.

"What do you think, Barret? I think it's a good idea." Barret shook his head, a stern look passing over his weathered features.

"Yeah, an what we gonna do 'bout tha kids? I ain't waking them up this late jus' so we can go monsta' huntin'."

"Of course not, one of us can stay behind and look after them. We won't be that long, right?" Tifa reassured.

"I'll doo it! I dinnae mind." Cait Sith said as he jumped down from the bed with a soft thump. "Just leave it tae me!" Here he pounded his furry white chest with a gloved fist. Barret seemed to hesitate, lost in making a decision. After pacing for a few seconds, he finally turned back to Tifa.

"Awright. I can't say it ain't a good idea, an' I'm itchin' to really try out ma new arm." Here, Barret flexed the fingers on his prosthetic. "But only fer an hour, right? I don't like leavin' 'em alone too long." Barret looked over towards the beds where the two children snoozed away, none the wiser about what was being discussed. A rare, affectionate look passed over the gun-armed man's face as he watched over them.

"Dinnae worry! As lang as you promise tae come back soon, I'll protect them with mah life!" With Cait Sith's assurance, the rest of the party agreed to the plan and the one hour time constraint. After quick preparation and a goodbye kiss left for Marlene by her father, they made their way downstairs to inform the Innkeeper. They found him sound asleep at his desk, a slight drool covering the reception papers that littered the wood top.

"Perhaps we should leave him be," Nanaki advised, motioning towards the exit. Tifa nodded in agreement though the amusement on her face was as clear as day. They decided to sneak out, taking care to close the door softly behind them. A full moon greeted the four ex-AVALANCHE members as they walked out into the crisp midnight air, casting pale light over their surroundings and enshrouding everything in a silver-like glow. As they made their way down the empty streets, Vincent paused and turned towards the bright circle in the sky, so bright that he couldn't help but think of it as a pale imitation of the sun. The light cast a silver shimmer upon his ebony hair, making it appear like glistening silk.

_'This strange feeling of foreboding... It does not sit well.'_ Vincent narrowed his crimson eyes, glancing towards the retreating backs of his comrades. After a moment he followed, resolving to be on his utmost guard. Red XIII's tail burned brightly as they approached the grasslands outside of Kalm; the flame's red glow that had been warming the town's buildings receded, letting them grow cold once more. Vincent remained a few steps behind the party as Barret took the lead.

"Okay, listen up foo's," Barret turned around and addressed the group, (missing the look shared between Tifa and Nanaki at his use of 'foo'). "We gotta be on our toes, jus' cause we're lookin' for monsters don't mean they can't get the jump on us. So stay alert, or I'll personally beat yo' asses!" He punched his fist into the palm of his hand, the resounding smack reinforcing his words. "Nanaki, I'd like you ta go in front. You're damn helpful as a light." Red XIII swept his tail behind him at Barret's words, lazily blinking at the man.

"It's certainly good to know that I'm valued in this team." The lion-like dog creature spoke in jest, though his face remained stoic. Tifa ruffled his mane and scratched behind his ears, as if consoling him despite knowing he spoke jokingly.

"Tifa, you're with me." Tifa nodded, clenching her fists in anticipation. "And Vince-"

_**BANG!**_

The gunshot cracked out into the night, the others turning as quick as lightning to find another Kalm Fang had fallen victim to Vincent's triple-barrelled revolver. The man in question spun then holstered the smoking gun before turning attentive blood red eyes to Barret.

"- Yeah, keep doin' that," Barret finished, crossing his arms. The stern look he gave the gunslinger was completely ruined by the hint of a grin on his face.

"He means to say, 'good job,'" Tifa corrected, smirking when Barret began to protest mildly. Vincent merely nodded in response, stepping around the corpse of the wolf as its soul began to return to the Lifestream; glimmering emerald ribbons and flecks of life slowly drifting up into the air, returning to the Planet.

"I suggest heading east, towards the Mythril Mines. With the large expanse, I'm certain that will be the best place to seek them out," Red XIII advised, turning his ochre eye in the direction he spoke of.

"Sounds like an idea, quicker we get there tha' quicker we can get back," Barret said determinedly as he brought up his right arm and pulled it back, causing machinery to whir, click, shift and turn, until his prosthetic hand changed into a huge gatling gun. "Let's go!" he bellowed, stomping after Nanaki who lead the party on with his ever burning flame as guidance. Tifa and Vincent followed close after without complaint. As they made their way towards the eastern expanse, with only the full moon and a burning tail-flame to guide them, they encountered many Kalm Fangs. However, none of them were any match for the group.

Nanaki lunged at any that stood in their path, sweeping his headdress at foes with force or literally fighting tooth and nail. Barret provided support for Red, aiming at approaching wolves with his gatling gun, crying out in triumph whenever he scattered a group of them with the noise and hail of bullets. Tifa had fully recovered from her previous shoulder injury and provided cover from both sides, gracefully ducking and pivoting attacks before delivering a brutal counter, her gloved fists shattering bone. Vincent remained at the back of the group, making short work of anything approaching. With his heightened eyesight and hearing, he dispatched enemies from great distances with Cerberus, his ornate revolver constantly smoking as it howled with use and rained bullets on their foes. Even though they were all significantly weaker due to three years without combat, they still held their fighting instincts.

"I think that's the last of them!" Tifa called out, pulling her gloves on tighter and wiping the sweat from her brow. There were indeed a lot more monsters in the dead of night, she deduced that they must have fought off at least twenty of them.

"It would seem so," Red called back warily, still casting his eye around the area, ears twitching. The group now found themselves close to rounding the mountain that lead to the Mythril Mines, and also towards the marshes which held intimidating giant serpents known as Midgar Zoloms. "I do not suggest heading any further, lest we walk into the marsh and run into a Zolom."

"Did you encounter one on your previous journey?" Vincent asked coolly, turning to look at the red-furred dog. A small zephyr swept past, causing Vincent's cape to rise on its currents. His ebony hair brushed past his eyes and over his red bandanna. Nanaki looked back and shook his head, the wind running though his fur in waves and causing his mane to become rather tousled.

"I didn't, but I don't wish to test my luck. Or should I say, our luck." Vincent nodded, about to turn back and once more scan the area, when vicious hissing broke into his psyche and growled within his skull around huge canines.

_**'Sssssomething SSSSTRONG aproacccchessss. We are in itsssss territory.'**_

Despite the beast speaking in warning, it caused Vincent's blood to boil with the excitement it felt. Galian Beast became restless and more prominent in his skull. Vincent snapped his head to the side, gritting his teeth in an attempt to subdue the demon's great sense of thrill. Red XIII immediately became alert, his nose twitching greatly as his ears shot upright and turned to Vincent.

"That smell, there it is again. It's much stronger this time..." Nanaki spoke more to himself in confusion. Before he could question the gunslinger who stood with his back turned to the group, the whole ground shook.

"... What was that?" Tifa asked in alarm, digging her boots into the soil in an attempt to keep her balance. The ground almost seemed to shift under their feet as an enormous rumble left the earth quaking. Nanaki's retractable claws emerged from his paws and dug into the soil for purchase, while Vincent shoved one of the golden pointed toe-caps of his boots into the dirt.

"How the f*** would I know!" Barret crudely shouted back, stumbling from the tremors. "Keep it togetha! Hold your ground!" The gun-armed man's natural leadership abilities shone through, despite him never being designated as such. These were the crucial moments where Barret was not just a comrade who had your back, but a true born leader who kept everyone together. Another rumble yet again tore through the earth, this time everyone was braced for the tremor with weapons at the ready. Another quake... then another, and another. Finally, a shape emerged from behind the mountain. As it moved from the cover of the ridgeline, the full moon banished all shadows in a wash of silver light.

A horrible violet eye turned on them, surrounded by a pelt of golden hue. Great, long horns stretched out from its skull, acute and deadly. It turned its mighty neck, palatinate mane lining its vertebrae and falling across its shoulder blades. The whole party looked up in shock, utterly stunned as they stood in the humongous beast's shadow. They barely reached up to the top of the monster's elbow bones. It moved a huge paw towards them, causing the earth to quake and tremble as if in fear.

"K-King... Behemoth!?" Nanaki stammered out in stupor. "W-weren't they only seen at the bottom of the Northern Crater!?" Tifa could only stand there, mouth agape. She could barely think. Nanaki was right, King Behemoth's were extremely rare. The party had only ever seen them in the Northern Cave, three years ago when they descended into hell to confront Sephiroth.

"Let's sort tha' shit out later! Right now, WE GOT A BIGGER PROBLEM!" Barret only narrowly dodged a mighty swipe from the Behemoth's paw, the huge resulting gust of wind knocking him back from the dodged blow. "SHIT! IT'S TOO POWERFUL! Red! You got any Materia?!" Barret opened fire on the Behemoth, causing it to rear back and let out a huge roar that seemed to shake the very mountain. Red XIII whimpered at the sheer volume of noise, ears held flat against his head. Tifa shoved her palms against her ears, pressing down hard. Vincent ducked his own head down with grit teeth, but not from the noise.

_**'I am the true alpha. Thisss issss MY territory. Let me assssert dominanccccce.'**_

"I don't have any Materia with me! I donated it along with everyone else!" Red shouted back to Barret over the noise of rapid gunfire. The Behemoth did not seem fazed, instead whipping its long barbed tail as it set its violet eyes on Tifa.

"Tif! Move it!" Barret shouted, trying to gain its attention. "Hey ugly! I'm tha one ya want!" The giant wolf-like monster paid him nor his bullets any mind. It approached Tifa, lifting up its huge barbed tail and preparing to lash it down. She was frozen to the spot, her legs wouldn't respond no matter how much she tried to run.

_'Come ON! MOVE IT LOCKHART! MOVE!'_ The Behemoth's tail whipped down in a mighty strike, a sickening smack resounding as soil and earth was sent flying, obscuring the view for the others.

"TIFA!" Red XIII and Barret screamed. Soil rained down on them so heavy it felt like chunks of rock. A brief glimpse through the debris let them just make out a red cloak. Tifa had been thrown on the ground and out of harm's way, Vincent hovering over her with laboured breath. Tifa was stunned, like a deer in headlights. Everything sounded like it was underwater, like she was in her own fishbowl world. Vincent's words shattered the glass.

"Tifa... are you... alright?" His breathing was heavy as he leaned over her, his claw beside her head to support himself. She blinked and leaned up, watching him move to accommodate her.

"I should be asking you that." Her voice held great concern as she watched him appear to struggle. Like he was trying to hide his difficulty with something, but couldn't quite manage to do so. He slowly stood up, staring back at the Behemoth which seemed to have become agitated that it missed. Its tail whipped behind it furiously.

_'What's wrong with him? I've never seen Vincent like this before...'_ Her thoughts along with Barret's and Red's cries of relief were drown out by the Behemoth's bellow, a roar which shook the ground. Vincent glared at the beast, moving to the side and pulling Cerberus from its holster. However, his hand faltered slightly, the barrel of the gun tilting towards the ground. This wasn't unnoticed by the fighter as she once more got to her feet, eyes concentrated on Vincent.

"Tif! You awright?!" Barret called from the left, his gatling gun locked onto the King Behemoth. Red stood by his side, his own tail whipping behind him and sending passionate embers into the night sky. "Stay focused girl!" Tifa nodded, glaring in anger at the Behemoth as it rounded on Vincent.

"I suggest we flee! We're not strong enough for this battle!" Red called out, canines bared at the monster and a growl rumbling from his throat. His nose twitched in agitation, the strange scent that had been coming from Vincent had been growing stronger and stronger.

"And where to?! I ain't leadin' that thing ta Kalm! We got no choice! Unless we can tire it out so that it can't follow us or defeat it, we don't exactly have a lotta options here!" Barret growled in agitation, pulling back his arm and firing his gatling gun. "Come on! How many bullets do you want from me!?" The gun fired madly, flashing brightly as it unleashed round upon round on the beast. While the bullets lodged into its side and caused blood to leak from each wound, the Behemoth was not deterred. It tucked in its head, readying to gore Vincent on its huge horns. Vincent readied Cerberus and took aim but an overwhelming surge of power ravaged his body and knocked him off guard. Hunching over as if physically hit, he did everything in his power to hold onto his revolver.

_**'I am the alpha male. Let me ccchallenge it. Let me asssert dominancccce!'**_

Vincent shook his head, jamming his eyes shut in desperation as he almost ground his teeth together. While it seemed that he was ignoring the cries of his comrades, he in fact could not hear them. The Behemoth began to charge, the ground shaking mightily as it was trampled under the beast's humongous paws.

"VINCENT!" Tifa cried out, sprinting towards him. She lunged, arms outstretched, knocking him to the ground just as the Behemoth swung its acute horns, tearing a deep recess into the earth. It slowed down to a trot, turning around. On seeing that it had once again missed its mark, it let out a great roar in frustration. Its tail thrashed in fury as it turned again towards them. Tifa looked down at Vincent who was just getting to his knees, his breathing ragged. A painful feeling swelled in her chest at the sight of him, never before had she seen him in such a state. Her blood boiled and she stood up, fists clenched so tightly that she could feel her nails digging painfully into her palms. A scream ripped from her throat as she was overcome with emotion at the situation.

"AAAAAAAARRGHH!" She charged in fury at the Behemoth which, caught by surprise, stopped its advance. Tifa's limit was broken. She unleashed a flurry of blows upon its raised paw, knocking it back with her Beat Rush. The huge beast stumbled in surprise as its paw was deflected hit, after hit, after hit. Jumping up, Tifa then threw herself back and lashed out her foot in a deadly blow, delivering a powerful Somersault to the side of its face. It cried out as its neck was lashed to the side, stumbling back in surprise. Tifa landed safely in a crouch, breathing heavily. She still wasn't at her best, but it was certainly an improvement. It was all slowly coming back to her.

While the Behemoth was stunned she turned to Vincent. He was left crouching, cape rising up on the wind and blocking the other's view of him. His gauntlet was raised to his face, not entirely under his control as he screwed his eyes shut. His right hand began to shake as a primal rage ravaged his senses. He knew, then, that it was too late. Galian Beast shattered his mental barriers with one sweep of his razor-like claws and pushed to the surface with thrilling glee.

_'Not here! NO...!'_ Suddenly a snarl tore from his throat as he doubled over and began to convulse. His gauntlet was no longer his own as it tore into the earth with excitement. As if in slow motion, Cerberus fell from his grip, tumbling down and hitting the ground with a dull thump.

_**'Let. Me. Asssssert. DOMINANCCCCCCE-!'**_

Tifa stepped towards him in panic. Barret stood in shock. Red's ears shot up. Never before had any of them... ever. Seen Vincent drop his gun. Nanaki's nose twitched rapidly as he looked over to Vincent. Horror slowly washed over his features, ears held flat against his skull and a whimper unwilling rising from his throat. He bolted towards the fighter in fright.

"TIFA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She staggered back in surprise, turning to Red as he shouted at her, dashing quickly to her side.

"I have to help him! I'm not leaving him there!" She was about to sprint over, but was pulled back with a mighty tug. Red gripped the corner of her black leather duster with his teeth, holding her back. She tried to move against him, pulling hard and was almost thrown forward as a huge rip resounded. Catching herself, she spun on her heel to confront the dog. "RED! LET ME GO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Nanaki stood with a piece of leather torn from the right end of her duster in his mouth, but the frightened look on his face quelled all of her anger. She grabbed the torn piece of black fabric from his jaw and stuffed it into her front pocket; now was not the time to worry about it.

"You do not understand! It's not Vincent!" Red spoke in a frantic tone as Barret's gunfire was heard in the background. Tifa's brow furrowed with a heavy expression as she looked back at the gunslinger. While they had spoke, the Behemoth had recovered and was now standing over him, paw raised and about to deliver a devastating blow. Tifa and Red were rooted to the spot in horror.

"ARE YOU GUYS FINISHED?! SHIT! VINCENT, MOVE YO F***IN' ASS!" Barret attempted to distract the creature, but it was too late. Amongst the screams of the others, the paw was thrown down viciously upon Vincent. In a flash of gold, the paw was then completely deflected. The team stood and watched on in complete astonishment, frozen as the Behemoth was sent lurching back. Even the beast seemed to be confused as it looked down at the ball of crimson beneath it. Roaring mightily and seething in anger, it tried again, throwing all of its weight into the next blow. A great whoosh of air could be heard from the force as it plummeted down on Vincent Valentine.

This time, it was completely blocked as a golden gauntlet was thrown up against the humongous paw, stopping the force dead in its tracks. The beast stared down in shock, an incomprehensible look passing over its face. The whole air seemed to change as terrible, golden eyes emerged to look over the appendage. Suddenly, the Behemoth's whole paw was lurched down; then in an act of strength simply not human, the entire Behemoth was violently hurled across the plain, slamming into the mountain and causing an earthquake. Barret slowly lowered his gun, jaw hung open in stupor. Tifa simply looked on, numb to the core. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled in horror as Vincent, or what USED to be Vincent, stood to its full height and turned around. Nanaki stepped back, whimpering as if knowing whatever it was that hung in the air. The whole team were familiar with Vincent's transformations during their journey three years ago. But this...

Galian Beast stood at twice the height of Vincent, with twice as much muscle rippling under his shimmering indigo fur. Huge, bestial horns ripped from his skull and curved inwards, devilish in appearance. His golden eyes pierced the darkness, smouldering as his long tail whipped restlessly behind him. The demon's mane was a bloodied crimson that turned to silver at the ends. Galian Beast raised his head to the moon and unleashed a howl from his huge jaws, one which tore from his throat and set a grip of icy fear upon all who heard it. His enormous canine teeth gleamed in the silver moonlight like rows of broken razors. The King Behemoth unsteadily got back to its feet, roaring at the creature that had thrown it so effortlessly to the side. Blind in rage, the Behemoth charged straight for the demon.

Galian Beast turned to stare at the fast approaching creature, a thrilling look passing over his terrible features. Muscles tightened while awfully sharp claws tore into the earth. He tensed, golden gauntlet moving behind him for balance, before lunging forward and charging right back at the humongous monster. The tattered red cape that hung around the demon's waist blew wildly behind him. The King Behemoth lurched its head, swinging its mighty horns, however Galian Beast was beyond swift and moved like a blur, easily avoiding being gored. He dug his golden plated feet into the soil, almost identical to the golden plating on Vincent's boots, before leaping up onto the Behemoth's face. His claws tore asunder the flesh as they savagely dug in, blood bursting forth and spurting out wildly. The Behemoth bellowed in pain.

Galian Beast then reached out his wicked gauntlet and gripped at the maw of the beast. With brutal strength and force, he wrenched at the bone, completely breaking free the lower jaw in a sickening snap. A gush of blood exploded from the wound like a burst reservoir, the Behemoth's tongue lolling from the rupture. The demon seemed to revel in the red liquid as it spurted and covered his entire body. The Behemoth's roars were more like screams, a guttural sound of mourning and suffering as it staggered and swayed to the side.

The demon then clambered up onto the Behemoth's neck, clamping huge canines the size of a whole forearm viciously into the fleshy jugular and snapping the spine, causing another torrent of blood to gush forth. The Behemoth began to froth, a terrible and bright red, before finally collapsing under its own weight. The ground shook heavily as the lumbering monster, finally fell. Galian Beast moved to stand triumphantly on the giant corpse as it bled out, his fur dripping heavily with fresh blood. He turned to the group, appearing to be grinning sickeningly as he bared his teeth at them, stained with the redness of life.

_**'I AM ALPHA. I AM KING!'**_


	10. Healing Rain

Recesses crawling with darkness so potent that one could see it writhe and wisp... Thoughts were devoured here, obscured and lost in meaning... The feeling of eyes upon him... He could feel himself crawling in his own skin, repulsed and tormented by the sensation creeping under his flesh... A violent shift and suddenly, a single fleck of light... Vincent desperately grasped for it.

The ground slowly reappeared under his feet and an odour of blood so terrible and acrid that it almost caused him to retch. The pungent smell assaulted his nose as he wavered blindly, his vision blurred and bespattered with black. He grasped at something, anything, to gain his bearings. His right hand found something soft and, to his dismay, wet. As the black began to creep out of his vision he straightened up as best he could, swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat. His hand was soaked in blood.

He couldn't help but watch as the deep red liquid ran off his leather glove like a stream, dripping heavily off his fingers. A feeling of dread accompanied it. He focused his eyes to see what exactly his hand lay on and immediately wished he hadn't. Blood seeped out of what was the King Behemoth's ribcage, the tattered flesh and matted golden fur pierced by its shattered ribs. He hastily withdrew his hand from one of the protruding bones, his mind blank as he tried to comprehend just what exactly he was looking at. Wisps of emerald ribbons danced and twirled around the dead creature, flecks and dots of green light rose into the night like fireflies. Vincent studied the rest of the beast and grimaced at what he saw, his lips set in a thin line as he furrowed his brow.

_'Did I... truly do this?'_

The Behemoth's mighty jowl lay next to its head, tendon and muscle still clinging to the bone hinges. The force of its body crashing to earth seemed to have planted the upper jaw's teeth firmly into the soil. The spirit in its eyes had been broken, along with one of its huge curved horns. The wind blew past lazily, bringing a fierce chill to Vincent that made him realise his face was covered in wet blood. He then realised that his whole body was drenched in it, the stench overwhelming. A hiss erupted around the image of horrid blood stained teeth in his skull, the sound wavering in glee.

_**'No. I did thissssss.'**_

Vincent bristled, glaring as he pushed Galian Beast forcefully from his mind. The huge werewolf-like creature simply snapped his jaw in satisfaction, licking his canines as he crawled back inside the gunslinger's head. When his presence had fully receded, Vincent's glare softened to a look of dismay. His crimson eyes moved down to his golden gauntlet as he raised it, palm upwards. Blood stained the metal as it ran off the surface, the wet trails left beginning to crust over in a dark, murky red. One could barely tell the original colour of the wicked appendage, unless they were familiar with it.

He could see the others to the left out of his peripheral, and he took time to check that they were unharmed. While he was relieved that they were well, he simply couldn't bear to look at them. Instead, he watched the mighty soul of the Behemoth be claimed by the Planet; its huge essence taken away by the sparkling malachite green tendrils of energy. It was a beautiful sight to a danse macabre.

The flesh slowly melted away from the monster's bones, all of the blood running off to pool at the base of the creature's final resting place. In a way, even the blood returned to the Planet, the soil soaking up the red liquid like a thirsty plant. Suddenly, an incredible force hit Vincent like a punch to the stomach, causing him to double over and forcing him to one knee. Noises erupted in his head like squealing amongst leeches, skin writhing in discomfort. He only vaguely recognised someone calling his name as his body was racked with pain, a vicious and alien pulling sensation that tore from within and caused him alarm. A tremendous power bore down upon him, a pressure so huge that it felt like his skull was being crushed.

_**'NO. I WILL NEVER BEND!'**_

Chaos' malicious and broken voice boomed and rattled his braincase, while Vincent could feel the demon twist and turn over inside. This simple action caused Vincent to shudder involuntary from the sheer power Chaos exuberated, the sudden urge to vomit overwhelming. Paralysed, Vincent could do nothing but endure whatever it was that seized hold. Hot liquid rose to the surface and reached his mouth but he forcefully swallowed it back down. The intense taste of copper met his tongue and it was then that he realised he had swallowed down nothing but blood. Chaos turned once more, causing Vincent to be lurched down further to the ground against his will. Finally, after what felt like minutes, the pulling abated and Chaos withdrew back into the depths of the gunslinger's psyche, dangerously irritated.

The enormous pressure was lifted from Vincent and he gasped for air, only now realising that he had been suffocating. The sudden intake of oxygen made the bitter taste of copper catch the back of his throat, causing him to cough hard and grit his teeth. The pain had felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, it rattled through him as if shooting through his very bones.

_' …! What **was** that?' _Vincent thought in alarm, truly vexed._ 'Chaos' words... I have never known him to speak or act in such a manner. My control is slipping faster than I anticipated... and I... I am **powerless.**'_

The thought caused frustration to bubble and boil under the surface, his claw flexing irritably; Vincent wasn't entirely sure if it was by his own doing or his demons. It was then that he felt a small hand rest gingerly on his shoulder, causing his muscles to rapidly tense in response. He purposely shrugged it off as he shakily rose once more to his feet, feeling the owner flinch away. When the hand returned to gently hold his elbow, the one just above his gauntlet, he turned his eyes to meet concerned russet hues. The fear they held was not lost on him.

"Tifa..." Barret said in warning from behind her. The gunslinger didn't have to look to know that the dark-skinned man had his gatling gun pointed at him. Vincent held her gaze for only a second before quickly averting his eyes. To Tifa, it was in a way that appeared almost ashamed. He removed his elbow from her hand, turning away to focus on the King Behemoth's remains, causing Tifa's brow to furrow, perplexed. She watched as blood ran down his face and disappeared behind his cowl to drip from his chin. Ignoring the red ooze that now covered her from previously reaching out to him, the fighter opened her mouth to speak.

"Did you assist in this?" She blinked, taken aback by Vincent's sudden question. She followed his gaze to the skeletal remains of the Behemoth, its huge bone structure now all that was left to show what transpired that night. She paused uncomfortably, knowing that he was actually addressing the whole group. Nanaki cautiously spoke up.

"... In what way do you mean, Vincent?" The gunslinger suddenly spun to face them, his glowing eyes burning. Barret thrust his gun forward as if ready to shoot as Tifa stepped back in a flash with raised fists; even Nanaki tensed, flame-tail whipping behind him as if ready to strike.

"Did you assist in killing the King Behemoth?" Vincent bit out curtly. The wind picked up and blew more strongly across the field as if feeling the tension in the air. Vincent's cape swept and rose with the currents, blood dripping from the ends of the soiled fabric while Nanaki's tassels jingled and danced. The sound of leather could be heard crunching together as Tifa balled her fists. Barret's strong voice broke the silence like hammer to glass.

"We 'assisted' by distractin' it. Tha's all." Barret stared down Vincent with a hard gaze, accompanied by the scowl on his face.

"... I see." Vincent already knew the answer, he simply didn't wish to acknowledge it. A monster which once took three of them at full strength to bring down, was now brought down single-handedly by himself. Or more specifically, a demon that had grown far too powerful and far too beyond his control. He stared blankly at the scene of death caused by his own hands, feeling as if he was taking some of it into his own being. A numbing sensation killed any emotion he had left.

He turned his back on his comrades.

Tifa slowly lowered her fists, then tried to reach out to him once more.

"Vincent-"

"Leave me."

She froze, hand outstretched, before lowering it. She knew there was no use in arguing. She took a step towards him despite knowing better, the want to console him too overwhelming.

"Tifa." She looked towards Red who shook his head, spiked mane swaying in the cold night air. She paused, indecisive, before nodding in surrender. She turned back and walked towards the others, her drooped shoulders the only outward sign of the defeat she felt. Whirring was heard as Barret changed his gun-arm back to its prosthetic form. His face was set in a grim fashion and when he spoke, it was in a fatigued rumble.

"Come on. We're late." With that, Barret tiredly trudged away, wiping his hand over his face. His mind no doubt trying to catch up with everything it had seen that night. Red watched him for a moment before following, slinking away and taking the light of his tail with him, inky blackness beginning to creep back and claim the area once more. As the lion-like dog moved on, his remaining embers caused a glimmer to shine from between the grass blades. The light caught Tifa's eye and she looked towards it in curiosity.

It was Vincent's gun.

She stepped towards it softly, pensive. The triple-barrelled revolver lay innocently on the ground, blood spattered all over the muzzle and giving the ornate engraving of the three-headed dog a gruesome suggestion. The silver-chained pendant that hung from the grip shimmered in a pool of wet blood, the crimson liquid settling in the grooves like a grisly series of red rivulets. Tifa realised that this was the first time she had really gotten to see his gun up close, and subsequently, that she did not recognise it.

Bending down, she reached for the grip and picked up the deadly weapon, ignoring the blood now running from her gloved hand. It was heavier than she thought. From past experience of watching Vincent wield his weapons, one was given the impression that they were as light as air. She brought up her left hand and gently held the underside of the barrel, holding it securely as she examined it further. She had to admit, while she never cared much for weapons in general (always preferring to rely on her fists;) it was a beautiful gun. Rather Gothic and haunting in design, but nevertheless, beautiful.

She looked over her shoulder to the cloaked figure standing behind her, exuding an air of forceful seclusion. Resolute, she turned on her heel and strode over to Vincent. However, she became slower and more hesitant the closer she approached. She stopped dead, six feet away from him.

"Vincent...?" Tifa tried out, a gentle pry. No response. "... Here's your gun." She placed it down at her feet with great care, blood running over her knuckles as she did so. The wind blew gently, waving her chocolate coloured hair with it. "I won't intrude on you anymore. You know where to find us... we'll be waiting for you." With her piece said, Tifa turned away for the last time. Steadily walking on, she followed the glow of Red's tail and eventually caught up with the group. They travelled in silence all the way back to Kalm, no doubt lost in their own thoughts and feelings. Tifa was not alone in this; only she knew the settling feeling of melancholy in her heart.

_**"""**_

**~ o0o ~**

**_"""_**

The Innkeeper jumped in his chair, startled as the front door was suddenly opened. Three familiar faces trudged in wearily, and it took a moment for the Innkeeper to realise that it was some of the group that had checked in a few hours ago, (judging by the clock on the wall). A look of confusion passed over his face, before a horrible realisation dawned upon him.

"You didn't go out of town at _THIS_ hour, did you?!" he blurted out. The three turned to look at him, rather startled as if they didn't even realise he had woken up. The young woman was the first to speak up.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked in an innocent manner, but he could tell by the tone of her voice that she seemed to know more than she let on.

"Yes there is young lady, terrible monsters have been known to come out this late. Not like normal ones either, not like before. I'm talking powerful." This seemed to have easily caught the interest of the group, they all regarded him with an advertence that was almost palpable. He continued. "Now, this mining town ain't a stranger to monsters, we've had to fight them off before to get to the mines. Mainly Kalm Fangs, while avoiding the odd Midgar Zolom. But a few months ago, there's been strange sightings..." he crossed his arms.

"Strange sightin's? Like what?" Barret asked suspiciously, taking a step closer to the young man. The Innkeeper steadily met the gun-armed man's gaze.

"Huge creatures, powerful beyond what we're used to dealing with. A few weeks ago, I heard someone talk about the sighting of a beast that was as tall as a mountain!"

_'That may have been the King Behemoth that we just encountered.' _Red thought quietly to himself. He looked up to the kind man with a sharp feline eye.

"I thought the mining operation in this town stopped because of the Midgar Zoloms?" Nanaki enquired, a rather puzzled expression on his face. The Innkeeper nodded.

"It did, but After Crisis they started to decline in number. We decided to try opening the mines again shortly after, and they haven't been giving us any bother. As long as we don't get too close to their territory, of course. The past few years have been great, the town's never been better. But now... any time after dark, really powerful monsters have been appearing. It's too dangerous to go out anymore. There's been rumours that they've come from the north." Here, the group shared a look between each other. They all no doubt thought the same thing. The Northern Crater. "Anyway, I don't hold much to gossip, I prefer facts, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Thanks, we'll keep all that'n mind." Barret wasted no more time in climbing the stairs to their room, Tifa following closely behind. Nanaki nodded politely to the Innkeeper in thanks before climbing the stairs himself. The young man scratched the back of his neck while yawning, thinking on the odd group that had decided to stay with him that evening. It was too much thought for such a late night, and he instead decided to retire as well, moving into the back room towards his own bed.

As soon as Barret reached the top of the stairs, a frantic and hushed voice rushed to meet him.

"Where 'ave yer been? Av'e been worried sick!" Cait Sith jumped down from the windowsill and rushed over to the ex-AVALANCHE leader, dancing about his feet in worry. "Been lookin' out that windae fer what feels like hoors! It's past midnight!" The little cat robot's fretting was completely ignored as Barret tiredly made his way over to Marlene's bed, his feet booming down heavily on the floorboards. As Tifa and Nanaki appeared on top of the landing, Cait Sith ran over to them. "Wha's chewin' at him?" Tifa moved straight past him as if in a trance, shuffling over to the window and staring out through the glass. She watched as small drops of water began to hit the pane. It had started to rain. "... Where's Vincent?" Cait Sith suddenly sounded afraid.

"Do not worry," Nanaki spoke softly. "He is going to catch up with us." The fire-dog nuzzled under the robot in such a way that he was lifted up onto his muzzle, before Nanaki raised his head and caused the little cat to slide down onto his bushy mane. "I apologise for us being late. It's been... an eventful evening." As Red comforted Cait Sith and discussed the Kalm Fangs they had dispatched, Tifa continued to watch the rain hit the window. It fell heavier now, the pitter-patter against the glass a rather comforting distraction. She almost jumped when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hey," Barret said wearily. "Me an' Red were talking earlier on the way back, decided to keep what happened between ourselves. You alright with that?"

"... I guess so." Tifa turned around to face her old friend, her russet eyes meeting his own of deep brown. "I'm worried about him, Barret." she admitted. Barret just sighed in response, running a hand over his cornrow styled hair. It was rare indeed for Tifa to speak of her feelings, so he knew it must be affecting her greatly for the fighter to give voice to it.

"Right now, I'm more worried 'bout _us_." Tifa blinked at Barret's own admittance. "Look," here Barret lowered his voice to a tone that gave him a husky rumble. "You saw that _thing_. We've seen Vince transform before but... that thing was _huge_. Twice tha' damn size of him normally. That grin it gave us... I can't geddit outta ma head."

On Barret mentioning it again, neither could she. Enormous teeth, the size of her arm. Stained and dripping with blood, its eyes burning a disgusting yellow... but what really shook her was how much the beast looked _just like him_. From his left gauntlet replacing its left arm to the golden plating on its feet, the tattered crimson cape that hung around its waist... never before had any of them seen this variant of his demons.

"He's _dangerous,_ Tif," Barret continued. "An man, I'm lookin' out for Marlene, ya know? An' all of us. So... I think it's best if we jus' keep this between ourselves fer now, an' keep a close eye out. That is, if he comes back." Tifa nodded, not outwardly showing the stab she felt at Barret's words. It hurt to admit, but he had a point. Maybe... maybe Vincent wouldn't come back this time. "Come on girl, let's get some shuteye." Barret gently lead her towards the beds while the sound of rain could be heard echoing all around the room.

_**"""**_

**~ o0o ~**

**_"""_**

Tifa stirred, blinking her eyes blearily. Heavy rain met her ears, along with Barret's heavy snoring. She rubbed sleep from her eyes gently, turning over to face towards the door and readjusting herself under the soft duvet. She nestled her head back into the wonderfully fluffy pillows with every intention of going back to sleep, but something caught her notice as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The dim light from the window caught something on the floor, causing a reflection that took Tifa a moment to realise that they were water droplets. She blinked, this time in confusion as her brain worked sluggishly.

She slowly raised herself up on her elbows, staring at the innocent little drops of rain on the floor. They made a trail. Moving the duvet from her person, she peered around the room. She could make out the glow of Red's tail from the bottom of the stairs, no doubt where he decided to rest for the night. (The fire-dog liked to stay away while the rest of the group slept, out of courtesy, as he believed the light from his tail kept them awake.) Barret could be heard more than seen, deeply sleeping and snoring in a way that made Tifa think of a grizzly bear. Denzel and Marlene still slept soundly, judging by their silhouettes gently rising and falling on the beds next to her. It was then that she noticed the outline against the window, the shadow making her breath catch in her throat.

It was Vincent.

The gunslinger rested on the windowsill with his back against the framework, left leg propped up with his gauntlet leaning across the knee. She could make out water dripping from the golden appendage and his tattered cape, the sound joining the rhythm of the rain outside. His face was turned to look towards the pane, as if watching the raindrops dance against the glass. Tifa quietly got out of bed, never moving her eyes off him as she crept her way over to where he reclined.

"You came back," she whispered as she moved to stand behind him. Vincent gave no indication that he had heard her, remaining as still as ever. She frowned, watching water drip down his face and ebony hair. He was no longer covered in blood, the rain clearly having washed it away. However, he appeared soaked to the bone and it concerned Tifa. She had no idea how long he had been out in the heavy rainfall. It was then that she noticed a different kind of liquid ooze from his left arm.

Blood.

A series of deep, angry gashes ran down his bicep, located just under his cloak and above his gauntlet. The red liquid was thick and flowed slowly from the wound, falling to the floor in heavy drops. Tifa tried to catch his eye with her own ones filled with worry, but the man simply continued to stare out of the window. She rummaged in her front duster pocket, pulling out the Cure Materia and holding it towards his arm. The bauble shimmered and chimed softly with a green light, before emerald tendrils moved from the orb to the gash and began to knit the flesh back together. Vincent's muscle flinched slightly in response, but he himself did not move.

Tifa concentrated on the wound, thinking on how he had received it in the first place. He didn't appear injured when they had left him. Unless of course, he got ambushed on the way back. However, she knew Vincent to be careful and couldn't quite believe that he would have been caught off-guard. Unless...

"I hope you picked up your gun," she whispered to him. She began to feel dismayed when Vincent, yet again, did not respond to her. She was starting to become greatly worried, yet she also understood his strange behaviour to an extent. What had happened... it confounded and scared them all. But she could only imagine how Vincent himself must feel...

She swallowed uneasily, focusing her attention on healing his wound. The gunslinger gazed intently at the water running rapidly down the glass, his red eyes glowing in the dark alongside the glittering Materia.

What Tifa didn't know was that Vincent had indeed been attacked by a group of Kalm Fangs while he had wandered in the rain, but he had let them attack and subsequently ravage his arm. He did not have the will to fight, and instead scared them away with a single gunshot from Cerberus. The gun rested safely in its holster on his right leg, hidden from Tifa's view as she concentrated on healing the deep gash caused by the Kalm Fang's claws.

"... I'm not scared of you, Vincent."

This finally gained a reaction from him, his gaze slowly moving from the glass to meet her own. She stared back at him, worry written all over her features.

"I'm scared _for_ you." Vincent blinked slowly, as if dazed, inwardly surprised at her honest whisper. As she returned her attention to the magical orb that was healing his wound, a warm feeling wrapped and spread around his arm, easing the sharp pain. He moved his eyes to watch the glimmering tendrils of magic as Tifa did, discreetly leaning further back into the wooden framework in relief, the tension finally leaving his aching muscles. The two of them remained in silence, watching the Cure Materia work and glow gently in the dark to the sound of heavy rain.


	11. Doughnuts and Bagels

A strong feeling of heat met her eyelids, a bright light washing over her vision underneath. Eyelashes fluttered before Tifa eventually cracked open an eye, immediately regretting it as she recoiled from the intense light. Groaning, she raised her head from the pillow and turned over, lifting the feathered case up and clamping it over her head. Her arms cradled around the makeshift retreat while thoughts groggily passed her mind as she swam in and out of lethargy. For some reason, Cloud's voice, unbidden, sounded in her head.

_'Come on, let's go while the sky's smiling.' _The memory followed shortly after his words. That was what he used to say to the children, whenever the sun was at its brightest. He'd happily lead them outside to play, while she would grin and wave to them from inside the bar. Tifa realised that the memory brought a smile to her face, however it was anything but happy. It held a tremendous sense of loss, her heart stabbed with the pain of days gone by. Days that were certainly looking like they would never happen again.

Tifa gloomily sank her head further into the pillow as much as she possibly could, as if doing so would protect her from the world... or her thoughts – or indeed, her feelings. Her resolution from yesterday evening was already wavering. It seemed so easy then. A brilliant sunset to see her off on her no doubt long journey. Her closest friends accompanying her on this quest of good cause, walking by her side in high spirits. However, she knew she could not lie to herself.

She missed him.

Peeking a weary eye out from her fluffy makeshift fortress, she scanned the inn room only to find that she was alone.

_'How long have I been sleeping?' _The thought caused her to emerge from the pillow and (reluctantly), push away the warm duvet. It was then, as she sat up in bed, that she suddenly realised she couldn't remember falling asleep to begin with. Events from the night past rushed into her head and she sharply moved her eyes to the window. Brilliant sunlight filtered through the glass, allowing her to see little meandering flecks of dust. Finding nothing out of place on the windowsill, she turned her gaze to the floor and began looking for little red droplets stained in the wood. She found nothing. _'Was it a dream...?'_

Uncertainty passed over her features as she sat and contemplated in the empty room. _'It seemed so real... although, if I don't remember when I fell asleep, maybe I never woke up to find Vincent in the first place.' _It was a little too heady a thought for Tifa having just woken up, and rather farfetched to boot. She decided to change her route of reasoning. _'Or maybe I fell asleep and... someone put me to bed.' _The sudden image of Vincent carrying her to bed caused her to simper in embarrassment while humour bubbled up from within her. _'Yeah, right! It was probably Barret.'_

The smell of something wonderful greeted her nose before she heard the sound of feet against wooden stairs. Turning towards the landing, she watched as Denzel just reached the top. On seeing her sitting up and awake, he treated her to a rare smile and quickly dashed to her side. He carefully carried a brown paper bag, the smell that wafted from it simply divine. Tifa's stomach growled.

"Hey," she croaked out, voice still laden with sleep. "What have you got there? It smells wonderful." She reached out and gently combed her fingers through the boy's locks, causing him to shuffle his feet awkwardly.

"Barret took us to the bakery. Me and Marlene had doughnuts." Tifa grimaced. Normally she would encourage them to have something more healthy, especially on a morning. However, while Barret was stern outwardly, he was an absolute softie when it came to kids. This resulted in them 'getting away with chocolate,' as Reeve would laughingly say.

"Do you not feel sick after having that for breakfast?" Denzel blinked back at her.

"It's not breakfast..." Tifa's eyebrows rose quizzically. She knew she had slept in, but she had no idea for how long. Before she could ask, Denzel answered her. "It's afternoon." He stumbled back on one of his undone shoelaces while clutching the little brown bag as Tifa jumped to her feet. She silently scolded herself.

_'I'm meant to look after Denzel and Marlene, not sleep in and leave someone else to take care of them. How irresponsible!' _Her mental lecture was interrupted when Denzel held up the paper bag at arm's length, as if reaching up in offering.

"It's okay," he said. "We brought something back for you." Tifa blinked, stunned before giving him a small, and rather sad, smile. It occurred to her that Denzel thought she jumped up at missing breakfast, rather than the true reason being shame for not looking after him and Marlene. His innocence warmed her heart.

"It's not a doughnut, is it?" Her hesitation caused the messy-haired boy to grin back at her rather cheekily.

"Maybe." Tifa resisted the urge to groan, before carefully reaching into the brown bag and pulling out the pleasantly warm ring-shaped object from within. The delicious fragrance intensified as the sweet good emerged from its papered concealment. Tifa was pleasantly surprised to find herself holding a sliced bagel with a generous spread of cream cheese on top. "Barret said you'd like that instead," Denzel explained when Tifa shot him an amused look. "You do, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Thank you." She wasted no time in taking a bite out of the glazed doughy roll, humming out her satisfaction. It was truly delicious. Denzel watched her with a thoughtful expression, remaining silent as she enjoyably worked her way through the bagel. As she chewed her last bite, he suddenly spoke up.

"Are you sad?" Tifa paused mid-chew. Denzel shyly looked down at his feet, holding the paper bag closer to him as he scuffed his sneakers against the wooden floor. "Just that, you seem sad." Tifa swallowed down the last morsel of food and gave her full attention to the orphan.

"I'm fine, Denzel. Don't worry about me." She shot him a reassuring smile, but internally she was surprised at the boy's intuition. Her heart ached over Cloud, as much as she hated to admit. But if she didn't admit it, she would be lying to herself. And overall, Tifa had learnt through hardship that lying to oneself was even worse than heartbreak. She resolved to try and hide her feelings more around the children; they didn't deserve her sorrow. "Come on, how about I meet you downstairs after I get ready. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, okay." Denzel moved towards the stairs.

"Hey, hold on." The young boy stopped at Tifa's sudden voice, turning to give her a questioning look. She noticed that the bag he held didn't seem to be empty, which caught her curiosity. "Is there something else in there?" He looked down to the small bag Tifa was referring to before uneasily nodding his head.

"Y-yeah..." he said in a guilty tone which Tifa immediately caught on to. She tilted her head slightly to the side and placed her hands on her hips.

"Denzel," she began gently, but the chiding tone was unmistakable. "You didn't steal anything, did you?" At this the hazel-haired boy's eyes widened.

"N-no!" While he was almost too quick to defend himself, Tifa could tell that he was being truthful. When Cloud first brought Denzel home and into their care on that fateful evening, June twenty-ninth, one year ago, it took a long time for them to teach him that stealing was wrong. For many nights he would sneak in, having stole something from the surrounding area. As an orphan of the slums, it was simply a way of life. From apples to bread, chocolate, comic books and even at one point, a radio.

Cloud had complained of lack of music on the road, leading to a portable radio being 'mysteriously' left on his desk a few days later. Despite him having a good clue who left it, he didn't bother to chase the matter and instead told Tifa, 'Hey, it's such a great model... waste not, want not, right?' After a lot of what Cloud would call 'debate' and Tifa 'argument', she grudgingly agreed but only after he promised it would be the one thing he would keep and would reprimand Denzel in future. (Part of the argument was that it was a Shinra-issued model, and it wasn't like they were going to miss it.)

"... Alright, I believe you," Tifa calmed the boy. "So what's the matter? I promise I won't get angry."

"It's not that..." Denzel shook his head. "It's just... Barret didn't want me to get another bagel. So I waited until he wasn't looking and bought another one with my own money. Please don't tell him." Tifa furrowed her brow in confusion. She had known Barret long enough to understand that this seemed too irrational for him; she knew she was missing something.

"Don't worry, I promise not to tell. But only if you explain to me what happened." Denzel nodded, shuffling back towards Tifa in the manner of a scolded child.

"... Okay... I just... told him I wanted to get something for Vincent." Ah. There it was. Now Tifa understood. "I asked Barret but he said to leave it... I don't know why."

"I see." Tifa paused in thought, raising her hand to her chin before flashing Denzel a smile. "How about you go and find Vincent, give him the bagel before it gets cold. Don't worry about it." She walked closer to the boy then dropped to one knee so she was at his eyelevel. "But before you go..." Tifa reached down and picked up the stray shoelace on his right sneaker, tying it neatly while ignoring his weak protests.

"Tifa! I can do it myself..."

"Then why don't you?" His responding mumble caused her to smile greatly. "Also, I want you to take this." She pushed aside her duster to reach into the back pocket of her knee-length black shorts, pulling out a handful of change. She glanced over the amount then pressed it into the boy's hand. Denzel looked over the Gil, his eyes widening. "This should cover for the bagel," she explained.

"B-but it didn't cost this much... there's one hundred Gil here."

"I know." He looked up to her with wide eyes, but she simply smiled back in reassurance. "Go on, before it gets cold." Denzel's eyes seemed to light up with a sense of duty, and he nodded before running off downstairs to locate a certain crimson cloaked man. She watched him hurriedly leave on his own quest, her smile fading only after he had disappeared. A sense of guilt washed over her.

_'I'm not even sure if Vincent really did come back... I hope he's alright. Please find him, Denzel.' _She stood in silence for a moment longer before turning towards the bathroom, eager to clean herself up (not to mention her heart.) After brushing her teeth, taming the beast that was her hair and splashing her face with cool water; Tifa felt refreshed enough, physically and mentally, to seek out the others. As she descended the stairs, she could hear voices float up to meet her. Or rather, singing.

"Ooo what a bonnie moooornin'~! Ooo what a bonnie day~!"

"That's 'beautiful,' don't sing if yer gonna change the words. An' it's noon, not mornin'!" Barret's voice boomed at the cat toy.

"Yer spoilin' all mah fun... ahem! Tha sun'll come oot, taemorrow~"

"Wrong again! It's already out!" Red XIII turned to her as she reached the bottom of the landing and nodded in greeting while the two began to argue in the background.

"Afternoon. Did you sleep soundly?" Nanaki began scratching behind his ear with his left pastern, the beautiful golden bracelet that adorned it jingling with the action.

"I did, like a log. A sedated log." The fire-dog grinned in amusement. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm still drugged," Nanaki looked up to her with interest as Tifa continued. "Not only did I have the most vivid dream, or at least... I think I did... there, you see? Proves my point. But now I'm greeted with, well... _this_." She stared on at the scene unfolding in front of her, Cait Sith having now branded his Megaphone (named Marvelous Cheer,) and yelling songs from the top of his voice to a very angry and flustered Barret. Nanaki hummed in thought.

"If your dream was so vivid, perhaps it wasn't a dream. Then again, perhaps it was neither." Enthralled by the mystery in his words, Tifa listened carefully to the wise lion-like creature. "Maybe it was a vision, a premonition of things to come. Or your soul trying to tell you something."

"My soul?" Tifa cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Indeed. All living things have a soul. A spirit. The teachings of Cosmo Canyon express the importance of listening to one's inner-self. Dreams can be a way of your soul reaching out to you, so it is important that you take notice of them." Tifa's brows furrowed deeply into a pensive look. She turned over Red XIII's words carefully. "May I ask what it was about?" Her eyes snapped to his lone ochre coloured one.

"Ah well- err..." she fumbled over where to begin, but Nanaki simply nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me. I am sure you will find your answer in time. Now then, I believe I should interfere in the bickering of this..." he stared at the red face of Barret and frantic gestures of Cait Sith. "... 'happy couple.'" Tifa grinned as she watched Red pad into the fray. She had to admit, they did fight like a pair of old married folk and she had to bite back a laugh.

"Tifa!" She turned towards the door to see Marlene running excitedly towards her. "You're awake!" At his daughter's call, Barret turned around in surprise as if just noticing the fighter standing behind him.

"Hey girl, finally awake huh?" Tifa scratched the back of her neck in slight embarrassment. A small tug on the leg of her shorts caused her to look down. Marlene looked up to her with soft brown eyes.

"What happened to your duster?" Blinking in surprise, Tifa glanced down at the garment mentioned to find that the right end had been torn off.

_'That's right... Nanaki tore it to stop me reaching Vincent last night.'_ The thought caused worry to stab at her chest; she really was concerned about him. She decided to follow Denzel and go looking for him after she had questioned the others about his whereabouts.

"It got caught on something, don't worry about it. I can fix it up later." Tifa and Red shared a look between each other as Marlene nodded, accepting the answer. She ran over to Cait Sith just as the Innkeeper walked through the door behind the reception desk. He stopped, momentarily surprised before regaining his composure.

"Oh, leaving already?"

"Pretty much, jus' need to pack our things," Barret nodded, pleased. "Thanks for the room."

"Anytime! You lot are always welcome, I must say you've certainly livened the place up. I could hear you from all the way in the back room!" Barret scratched the back of his huge neck with tree trunk-like fingers, the action alone showing his apology.

"Sorry aboot that!" Cait Sith spoke up from one of the wooden table tops.

"Hey, no problem," the Innkeeper grinned. "Just sign out on the ledger when you're ready to go. Be careful in your travels and don't go out after dark. Especially since you've got kids." They all thanked the kind young man, watching him go back through the door he came in from.

"Well, better start packin' an' get this show on the road. Come on Marlene." Barret began to climb the stairs to their room, his adopted daughter following closely behind with Cait Sith dancing about her heels. As Red went to follow them, Tifa's hand on his spiky auburn mane stopped him. He looked up to her in question.

"Nanaki," Tifa began in a subdued tone. "Do you know if Vincent came back?" The fire-dog's lone eye moved back and forth between her own russet ones as he contemplated his answer.

"... Not that I'm aware of." Tifa simply nodded; she had nothing else to say. Nanaki continued up the stairs but paused in thought, turning to Tifa once more. "If you by any chance wonder where Denzel is, I saw him run outside not too long ago."

"Thanks Nanaki, I'll go look for him now. Can you tell Barret that we'll meet him outside when he's finished?"

"Of course, though he may be less than pleased to find he has more than his own packing to take care of." Tifa grinned, feeling mischievous.

"If he makes a fuss, tell him that I'll make it up to him." Nanaki grinned his own feline grin then disappeared up the stairs, his tassels making a wonderful chime as he went. Tifa watched him for a moment, then turned around and made her way to the front door. Pushing it open gently, she wasn't at all prepared for the brilliant light that met her eyes. Momentarily blinded, she quickly raised her hand up to shield her gaze. When her eyes finally adjusted, she couldn't help but stare.

_'Wow... You would never have guessed that it rained last night.' _Tifa looked up in awe at the sky; a most wondrous shade of blue that stretched out for what seemed like forever. She felt like she was looking through a crystal lens, tinted of pure cobalt. A few scattered clouds whimsically strolled by, and she felt inclined to follow them. _'Perhaps they know the way Denzel went.' _Amused by her own thought and quite aware of how ridiculous it sounded, she decided to go through with it anyway. _'It's not like I have any other leads.' _As they lazily ambled north, so did she.

All kinds of people littered the streets, no doubt basking in the glorious weather. Tifa kept a sharp eye out for the young orphan boy, carefully looking down back passages and into darkened corners. Merry chatter surrounded her as she weaved between the bodies of people. A sudden tug on the back of her duster caused her to spin around quickly. Denzel looked up to her with a disappointed expression.

"Denzel! I'm glad I found you, we'll be leaving soon." The boy simply kept quiet, looking down at the bag that he still clutched in his hand from earlier. "... I take it you didn't find Vincent." She couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice and neither could Denzel from his features. He shook his head rather sharply and Tifa could tell immediately that he was upset. She lowered herself down to one knee and reached out, circling her arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer towards her. "Come here... it's okay." Her chest was stabbed with pain when she began to feel Denzel's shoulders jump slightly. He was crying.

Back in Seventh Heaven, late at night, sometimes muffled sobs could be heard from the children's room. Tifa knew them to be Denzel's, and it pained her greatly to know that the boy occasionally cried at night. However, Denzel tried his hardest to hide his sorrow and so did she. She understood that and never interfered, letting him cry softly to himself. She thought that if she did, it would embarrass him and wound his pride. The next morning, if she knew that he had been crying the night before, she would always make a special effort to cheer him up. A trip outside to get some ice cream always seemed to do the trick. However, this was the first time she had known Denzel to cry in front of her.

"Don't worry," she hushed, gently rubbing his back. "I'm sure he's around somewhere." Tifa struggled to hide the uncertainty and hurt in her voice. "Vincent did this all the time when we travelled with him. I'm sure he'll turn up." That was certainly true. The gunslinger was known, notorious in fact, for disappearing at great lengths at a time; especially at night. However, he had never had an 'episode' (as the others liked to call it,) like the one the night before.

"Y-you're j-just saying that..." Denzel struggled out between hiccups, trying his hardest to hide his tears. His voice was strained but otherwise, Tifa thought he was doing an admirable job.

"I'm not, Denzel." She held his left shoulder and lightly gripped his chin. "Look at me and tell me that I'm lying." The boy wiped his arm across his face hurriedly before looking up to Tifa with red eyes. He studied her face intently for a few seconds.

"... I believe you," he finally managed, wiping his arm over his face once more. Tifa smiled sadly, gently ruffling his messy hazel locks. Apart from his red eyes, you wouldn't have been able to guess that he had been crying. Tifa was proud of the boy's bravado, but she thought that he tried too hard.

"Denzel," she began gently. "Crying doesn't make you any less brave." Denzel's eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights. Despite his look of shock that Tifa had called him out on his short fit, he seemed to be listening so she continued. "In fact afterwards, you'll find that it makes you stronger. If you ever need to cry, don't be afraid to do so. I'm always here if you want to talk, okay?" The boy seemed to think this over before nodding hesitantly, reaching up and squeezing Tifa's hand in another rare display of emotion.

"... Okay," he smiled weakly back at her and Tifa met it with her own smile.

"Come on, the others should have finished packing by now." As she stood up, Denzel surprisingly never let go of her hand. She smiled down at him, secretly delighted that he hadn't let go. She gently moved her hand to grasp his and lead him away from the bustling crowd of Kalm and back towards the Inn. They spoke idly about the weather and on Tifa mentioning that she followed the clouds to find him, helped bring a brilliant and rather silly grin to his face.

When they came in sight of the Inn and the others waiting outside, Denzel sheepishly let go of her hand. Tifa smiled in amusement, knowing that he was still slightly embarrassed to outwardly show affection. As such, he reminded her of Cloud... and also in a way, Vincent. The former was certainly more awkward, while the latter was probably the most introverted person she had ever met on the Planet. The boy ran towards Marlene as she waved to him, holding onto her own designated adult; the adult in question being Barret.

"Hey Tif, thanks for leavin' me to pack all your stuff an' everything." She grinned at his sarcastic greeting.

"You're very much welcome, I always said you could be more gentlemanlike." On hearing this, Barret let go of Marlene's hand and crossed his mighty arms.

"What's THA' supposed ta mean?" Tifa simply held back a laugh, but it showed through the shake of her shoulders.

"Come on, noo," Cait Sith chimed in from the top of Nanaki's head. "Enough bickerin' an' mair walkin'! We're oof ta Fort Condur!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Tifa grinned. "Let's go!" They all began walking towards the outskirts of town and towards the grasslands, and despite her outward enthusiasm she couldn't help but look back with a heavy heart. She sincerely hoped Vincent was alright, and that he really would catch up with them. Logically, she knew the chance of this happening was slim. The others seemed to have accepted that he wasn't coming back given what happened last night, so why couldn't she? Amidst the merry banter Tifa dropped to the back of the group, dragging her heels. After a few minutes of walking, Barret's muttered disbelief cut through her thoughts.

"Well I'll be damned..." She was about to scold him for swearing in front of the children but as she looked up, a figure in the distance caused her to stop and blink, stunned. A man in a red cloak leaned against one of the buildings with his arms crossed, the plains visible behind him. As they moved closer he uncrossed his arms and stood to his full height, turning towards them.

"Vincent!" Marlene called out in greeting, waving excitedly to him from next to her father. Denzel stopped, frozen to the spot next to Nanaki. A few seconds later and the spell was broken; Denzel bolted towards him. Red grinned, his tail wagging back and forth and giving away his feelings. As Tifa watched Denzel reach the gunslinger and offer up the brown bag he had been holding on to for so long, she broke out into a huge relieved smile.

"'Boot time he caught up tae us!" Cait Sith said from the top of Red's head. Tifa couldn't have agreed more. When they finally reached him, he simply nodded in greeting. Tifa smiled back at him brilliantly, showing the whites of her teeth. This took the gunslinger by surprise, but the only outward sign he gave was a blink of his crimson eyes. "Come on, standin' 'ere won't get us thair any faster!" Impatiently, the cat puppet jumped up and down on Nanaki's head. The fire-dog nodded to Vincent as he passed and Tifa felt like it was some sort of silent exchange, one that they both understood. She followed, moving on past him with Barret and gauging her old friends reaction. A thought occurred to her.

"Oh yeah, thanks for putting me to bed last night, Barret." The great hulk of a man turned to her, his brows furrowed questioningly.

"No problem, but I wouldn't say I put ya ta bed. More like lead ya to it, we were both pretty beat." Tifa blinked, her brows furrowing slightly before realisation dawned upon her. She froze as Barret continued past her, none the wiser.

_'Hold on, if Barret didn't... but... there's no one else who could have-'_

"Come, lest you fall behind," Vincent intoned coolly, passing her by with the brown paper bag in his right hand; Denzel happily following at his heels. Tifa watched her friends move on ahead in stupor. Shaking herself mentally, she followed after them. As she watched Vincent's back, she smiled to herself in disbelief.

_'Well, I think I found my answer, Nanaki. Though, I'm still not quite sure I believe it.'_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the wait! Shout out to Age-Persona for guessing the chapter preview question correctly! Also for those who are interested, **I've opened up a Forum for The Call For Order.** It's not just to discuss the story though, it's a place you can all hang out, talk amongst yourselves and even Role Play if you wish! Not to mention little goodies I'll be littering around like a World Map! You can find a direct link in my profile.

I won't keep you any longer, if you'd like to know more feel free to check out my profile page.

Please leave a review and as always, thanks for reading!

~Switchback


End file.
